The Singer and the Dancer
by gabrielleizzy45
Summary: An AU story of John Smith, a famous musician, and Rose Tyler, an exotic dancer. This story explains how they met and what happens after that. An all human story. Now that John has met Rose, how will they both respond to the fact that they are so ill-suited to be together?
1. The Story Begins

**Hello all you awesome people who clicked on this story! First of all...I was just inspired to write this story out of nowhere so here we are!**

**Anyhow, first of all I should put the disclaimer that I do not own Doctor Who, BBC does instead. **

**So...the basics of the story is completely human with no aliens, but some of the aspects from the show will be included and I hope I keep them in character a bit! So Rose is a dancer at a club and John is a singer (I'm thinking John Mayer style...) and this is the story of their meeting and life!**

**I would love a Beta, so if you are interested PM me! **

**So please review because it makes me smile and will want to update even more with more reviews!**

**Thanks all and I hope you enjoy!**

The Story Begins

Rose Tyler huffed as she fell into her bed without bothering to take off her high heels. She tried to welcome the oblivion that came with sleep, but found it impossible at the moment. She brought her hand up to her face and let out a soft sob, trying to stay quiet so that her roommate on the other side of the thin wall wouldn't hear. Here she was, twenty five years old and she hadn't done _anything _with her life. After dropping out of school, she had gone to work at a shop and didn't think she could go any lower than that. Little did she know what was coming for her.

"Rose are you here?" Jessica, Rose's roommate asked as she practically ran into her room and threw the door open. "Umm…I have an appointment in twenty minutes. Sorry it is so last minute and all, but it is only half an hour."

"Thanks for letting me know," Rose responded as she reluctantly excavated herself from the warm covers. She had known Jessica from high school and never imagined she would be living with her right now. "Oh, you look especially nice tonight," Rose politely replied as she pulled on a blue pea coat over her embarrassing outfit and walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Rosie!" Jessica replied with a smirk as she began to get her…supplies out. She walked over, her curly blonde bob bouncing as she did so. Her impossibly tall high heels clicked on the wood floor as she asked Rose to help fasten up her baby blue corset. Rose immediately snapped the last button and looked her friend up and down. It was cuter than usual, the corset embezzled with a light pink bow. Her boy cut panties were the same design and she was now in the process of pulling on a short red dress.

Rose took Jessica's short reply as a cue to get moving and she limped down the never-ending stairs and was more than a bit relieved when she hit the cool night air. She didn't necessarily have anywhere she wanted to go and she knew she was going to regret keeping these shoes on the next day. So she did what she always did, she made her way towards the old fashioned theatre that she always wished she could perform at. She loved it so much and so jealous of the few musicians who had been able to hold a concert there. Her favorite thing was the detailed ceiling and the red curtains.

"Fuck!" she cursed as she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. "Shit, this will not be good!" she hissed again as she leaned against the wall and lifted up her foot to see what had happened. It did not look good at all, the heel on her shoes was all the way broken off and she winced when she tenderly touched her ankle. She just hoped it wasn't sprained. Oh, God, Kelly was going to kill her. Rose thought about sitting down on the cold concrete before she thought better of it and just stared off into space fighting off tears.

"Excuse me, ma'am," called out an unfamiliar voice as Rose braced herself against a wall and began to take off her heels to examine it. She winced as her fingers rubbed across her already swelling ankle. "Looks like you might need help."

"I'm fine," Rose responded, instinctively looking the other direction as she jumped farther away from the man that was still approaching her. After all, she knew how this would look to a passerby. She still had on her work makeup and clothes on and she was loitering around a street corner after midnight.

"You don't need to run away from me," the man said in a soothing voice. "I just thought you looked a little frazzled over here. Plus, there is a guy in the alley that was eyeing you and I couldn't just leave you here to fend for yourself."

Rose finally glanced up at him, just seeing a tall man with rather spikey hair that was standing a few feet away from her. She couldn't see his face yet due to the dark street, something she shouldn't be upset about. "My heel broke."

"You can't take them off?" the man asked as if that was the obvious thing to do.

Rose just shot him a harsh look she wished he could see as she placed her ruined heel on the ground, rocking against the wall by accident as she stumbled. "No, the ground is snowy in case you haven't noticed… And I think I twisted my ankle."

"I'm sorry," the man said as if he had just realized something important. "I'm John Smith, pleasure to meet you."

"Rose," she responded before she could stop herself. "Wait a minute…John Smith…you aren't…"

"Yeah," he whispered in a voice she now recognized from interviews. "That's me. The musical sensation in the flesh."

Rose was shocked into silence for several moments. Here in front of her stood her guilty pleasure in music. He had ridden to fame last year, coming from almost nowhere. John Smith had recorded a song for his girlfriend and a record label had picked it up and almost immediately he was one of the most famous singers. She had always assumed his image was just a cover for the bastard that he really was. After all, she had never met a man who would say the things that he sung of to a women…well, except to get into her pants and then leave her once he got what he wanted. John Smith always acted as if he was the one who wanted a relationship and she hadn't ever heard of him dating anyone. It was, as he always said, just him and his guitar. "Is this a prank or something?"

"Why would I prank you?" John asked in a teasing voice. By now she had involuntarily moved towards him. "So, Rose, want to come with me while I figure out how to fix your shoe and ankle dilemma. After all, I refuse to leave you here all by yourself."

"Okay," Rose squeaked out as she limped over to him and waited for him to saw something else.

"Here, let me," John spoke up as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Rose immediately flinched away from him and stumbled forwards a bit more, a curse slipping out of her lips. If her ankle wasn't twisted before, it definitely was now. "Can I pick you up? It would be a much more efficient way and I really don't want you to hurt yourself any more than you already have."

Apparently John wasn't waiting for an answer because he automatically scooped her up into her arms. Rose let out a squeak of surprise as one of his hands accidently slid up under her short dress. She was a bit surprised when he moved his hands so that they were in a much more comfortable position for both of them. "Ummm…" Rose began to say, biting her lip as she thought of what to say. Here she was, in the middle of the night and John Smith had just picked her up. "I don't really have anywhere to go…"

"Oh, I didn't realize," John mumbled, looking the other direction as he began to walk down the street even farther away from where she lived.

"I have a flat," Rose said. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was some homeless floosy. "It's just that my roommate has a…guy…over."

"Thin walls, eh?" John said with his voice full of humor.

"Where are you taking me?" Rose asked. Not that she minded being in the presence of him, she was just confused about how it had all happened. "I mean, for all I know you could be a secret rapist!"

John just let out an adorable chuckle that Rose knew she would have to commit to memory. "There is this old diner I used to hang out at when I was in school. The owner is such a sweetie and makes the best apple pie I've ever had. Plus, the paparazzi have never been there before…"

"Ah," Rose responded as she caught a glimpse of a 50's style diner a few blocks away. "Must be tough being famous…"

"It isn't all it's cracked up to be, that's for sure," John said, looking down at Rose. It was still dark and there weren't many streetlights so he hadn't seen her face yet. Judging from what he had seen though, she looked very pretty. He assumed her hair was blonde, but he couldn't tell exactly. It was about shoulder length and full of waves. She was pretty short without her tall heels and he could tell from the way she felt in his arms that she was quite slender, yet not weak. "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be a secret reporter or something like that. Or if you went to the tabloids and told the story of the creepy John Smith."

Rose was silent for a moment as she watched the diner come closer. She thought about the money she would make selling any information she had about him. God knows the money would be helpful, she was barely getting by as it was and that was with two jobs. Still, the man seemed so sincere she couldn't bear the thought of betraying him like that. "Don't worry, John. I would never do that. In fact, I pity people who are famous they have no privacy and everyone is trying to find the worst in them. I mean, they are still human and can't be perfect every moment of their lives."

"Good to hear," John exclaimed as he pulled open the door to the diner and the bell rang out. The man at the soda counter jerked awake at the noise and sent them a smile.

John settled Rose into a booth and sat across from her rubbing his eyes. With him otherwise occupied for a moment, Rose took the opportunity to study him. She had seen his picture so many times, but they definitely didn't do him justice. He looked so much more _real_ as he sat across from her. He looked a lot older than she had expected and he had slight stubble on his face and there were dark circles under his eyes, but that didn't take away from his beauty. His infamous flop of dark brown hair stuck up just as it did in the photos, so apparently that was how it always was. His eyes looked so sweet and the chocolaty brown color seemed much more intelligent than she expected. He was taller than she expected and his body was long and lean. "So…"

"What?" John asked as he practically jumped in surprise. He had been distracted using the light to look at Rose. She was just as pretty, if not more, as he had expected. Her hazel eyes glinted playfully at him and her mouth stretched into a cheeky smile. And don't get him started on the way her legs looked with that _short_ skirt. "Oh, sorry. Do you want something to eat, Rose?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Rose lied. She hadn't eaten since lunchtime, but her stomach was turning too much to think about eating right now anyway.

"I'll just get you some tea then, yeah?" John spoke as he got up without waiting for an answer. With one glance back, John went up to the counter and had a short conversation with the older man at the counter.

Rose glanced out of the window as she waited, wondering what she was going to do. Her boss would be _pissed_ at her for hurting her ankle like this. Rose took a deep breath and pressed her foot down on the ground to test it. She winced a bit, but decided that she would be able to survive without telling Kelly as long as she iced it whenever she had time.

John surprised her as she felt him slam down a few plates on the table. "I got you a piece of the apple pie anyway," John said as he sat back down and automatically began to eat his own pie. "Go on, Rose. Try it, if you don't love it…nah, you will!"

"Hmm…" Rose muttered as she took his advice and took a big bite. "You were right! This is fantastic."

"Told you," John exclaimed as he glanced down at her again. "So, Rose, now that we are out of the dangerous streets we can talk properly. What is your life like?"

Rose blinked at the open-ended question before she answered with more honesty than she had planned on. "Well, it isn't what I expected at all. When I was a little girl I thought I was going to do great things with my life, _help _people. Of course that isn't what life is like at all. Still, I can't complain that much. I am alive and I have a place to live and food to eat. It is just that…that is all I have, you know?"

"This may sound silly since I just released a new hit album," John began to say.

"Oh, you aren't conceited at all!" Rose interrupted with a link as she finished up with her pie.

"Oi, I'm not that bad!" John explained as he ran his hands through his hair. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he said with a sharp look in Rose's direction. "Well, I had a very typical childhood…not much to say there. I worked my way through college and got a doctorate in theoretical physics and wanted to do research…but that obviously didn't happen. I was actually on my way for a job interview at a research lab when I got a call from the record company I had recorded my first song on, for fun of course, that an agent wanted to sign me. And after that everything moved so fast and…here I am."

"Woah," Rose said with wide eyes. "I wouldn't have thought that you were a doctor! I like that, can I call you Doctor instead of John?"

John let out a breath before he spoke again. "I'd rather you not…you see, I have some bad experience with people calling me that. My manager, Jack, calls me that and it always rubs me the wrong way."

"Hmmm…I understand. I'll only call you that to annoy you, Doctor," Rose joked as she smiled her tongue in teeth smile at him. What the hell was she doing? Flirting with _John Smith_, one of the most wanted bachelors!"

Still, Rose didn't stop after that and neither did he. It was odd, but it just felt like they fit together. Like she was just Rose Tyler without any preconceived notions and he was just John, not the famous musician. She assumed she would never see him again so she decided to make the most of the time that she had.

"Oh, it's rather late," John exclaimed as he saw Rose let out a huge yawn and checked his watch. "I'll help you get back home, yeah?"

"Yeah," Rose mumbled just a bit sleepily. "My roommate is more than done now."

"I'll call a car," John said as he pulled out a complicated looking phone and sent her a smile as he talked to whoever was on the other line. It only took moments before he was done and said it would be less than five minutes.

"Wait a moment," Rose said. "Why are you out so late tonight?"

"I like walking around sometimes…" John explained as he rubbed his eyes again. "The cool air clears my head and I can be alone to think."

"Sorry I ruined your walk…" Rose apologized even though she knew he wouldn't accept it.

John let out a laugh at her words. "Don't worry, Rose. You have been the best part of my day by far. I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too," Rose replied honestly as a smile filled her face when their gazes met. "You know, I always assumed you were a giant bastard. Nice to know I was wrong about someone once in a while."

It was then that the cab pulled up and John helped her walk out to the car, noticing that he left quite a large amount of money on the table. She also wanted to distract herself, try not to concentrate on how good it felt to have John's arm around her waist.

It was all too soon when the car pulled up in front of her flat. John offered to walk her up to her door due to her hurt ankle, but Rose was very adamant against it. Still, he had gotten out to help her to the front door. "See you again, yeah?" John asked as he awkwardly shuffled his legs.

"Really?" Rose said just a bit too excited than she wanted it to be. "I mean, with you being famous and all of that…"

"Nah," John replied with a warm smile as he pulled out the mobile he had used before. "Here, give me your number and I'll call you soon."

Rose couldn't help but blush as she gave him her number, hoping that he would actually call her again. "So…"

"Bye, Rose," John began, surprising her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I hope your ankle doesn't hurt too much as you go up those stairs."

"I'll be fine," Rose replied as he released her from the hug. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you, John. Bye," Rose said as she turned and made her way up the stairs, not able to stop herself as she turned with a huge smile on her face to see that John was still standing there.

After limping and cursing her way up the stairs, Rose breathed out a sigh of relief when she ended up in front of her door. She quickly unlocked the door and made her way to her room, relieved that Jessica was asleep. She shed her blue coat and stood in front of her mirror, disgusted at what she saw. How had she let this happen to her life? Her short skirt was full of pink sequins, but it was modest compared to the rest of her. Her bra-like top was sequined as well and a fringe of beads "covered" her toned stomach. At least she hadn't had to wear the silly headpiece that night. She had wanted to be a ballerina and now here she was, an _exotic dancer_. Or as most people called it, a glorified stripper.

**So...complete crap or should I continue? It is up to you now...review if you want to read more!**

**Remember that I still need a Beta as well! **

**Thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you liked it enough!**

**Gabrielle**


	2. The Surprising Adventure

**Thank you so much for the awesome response to the first chapter! Now I have yet another story to write ;) Don't worry, I love it as long as readers enjoy it! **

**First of all, thanks to Emilie Brown for yet another amazing cover! And also to JustEmmaIsFine for being a lovely Beta!**

**But I can't forget to thank the awesome readers who wait for me to update and REVIEW (hint hint) so thanks. **

**Read on and hopefully enjoy!**

The Surprising Adventure

Rose was still more than a little tired when she woke up the next morning, considering her late night escapades. She laid still in bed for a few extra minutes, unsure if her meeting with John Smith had actually been real. Judging from the throbbing of her ankle, it had definitely not been a dream.

"Ugh…" she groaned as she reached up and slammed on her alarm clock, sighing at the newfound silence. Still, she didn't have any time to dawdle and got up and ready for her long day.

By the time she reached the café she was right on time, thankful that she wasn't late again. She couldn't afford to lose either of her jobs. She literally needed everything that she made and that was just getting by.

"Rose…are you awake?" the sweet fifteen year old, Carter, said as he waved a hand over her face. Of anyone she worked with, he was her favorite. When he first started working here a few months ago she was sure he had a crush on her, but she knew he was more than over it now. She just liked talking to him and hearing about all the dreams she had for her life.

"Sorry…late night last night," Rose responded as she stifled her yawn and went over to help the next customer pick out which kind of cake they wanted to buy next.

Once that was done most of the café was empty after the morning rush and Rose was able to finally think for the first time since last night. However, she was surprised when Carter spoke up once more. "Umm, why are you basically drooling at that pie?"

"Just hungry," Rose lied. The truth was that she was remembering that simple diner she had visited the night before with John. She wished she could see him again, but she had no way of calling him and assumed he wouldn't actually call her back. She was the last in a long line of girls. He sure didn't need to waste his time on a chav like herself. "I'm on a diet."

"You don't need to lose an ounce, Rose," Carter said with a smile. Now _this _was why Rose was so fond of the teenager. "And don't you dance? That burns a lot of calories, so don't even worry about that!"

The rest of her day passed by in a blur as she took every possible moment of break to sit down and rest her ankle. It was slightly swollen, but she could get through the pain by popping a few pills every couple hours and the promise of putting ice on it during her few hours of free time.

By the time she got back to her flat she had three whole hours of freedom on her own. During that time, Rose took a long bubble bath, thankful that Jessica wasn't home. She just sat and thought. About what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. As of right now, she was stuck. Closing her eyes, Rose imagined what she would change, involuntarily falling into a light sleep before she was awoken by the alarm she had thankfully set.

…

She was backstage sitting next to Claire as she helped the brunette with her fake eyelashes when she heard her phone ring. That was odd. It was pathetic for Rose to admit, but she didn't really have many friends that would be calling her phone. All of the girls she knew at the restaurant weren't interested in getting to know her and the other dancers were all in the same room as her. As for Jessica…she just tolerated Rose for helping pay rent.

"Hello?" she answered a bit hesitantly when she saw an unknown number. She put her finger up to Claire and twisted around away from the probing eyes.

"Why, nice to know you gave me a real number, Rose," John's suddenly familiar voice came through her phone.

Rose automatically jumped in surprise. She hadn't exactly expected him to call, and especially not the next day after they met. Still, here she was on the phone with a famous person and she hadn't even spoken yet. "Oh, John! Wow…I can't believe you called," she practically squealed into the phone, only to realize a moment later that she sounded like a silly fan girl. "Well…I mean…"

"Yeah…" John said, his voice softening as he drawled the word out. "You see, I got to thinking that I don't even know your last name, Rose," he said with a smile in his voice. There was several seconds of rustling that she assumed was him moving the phone as she heard an unknown voice speak to him and his muffled response. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," she replied with a cheeky grin that she wished he could see. What the hell was she doing? Was she honestly thinking that she had the ability to win the affections of John Smith when he could literally have anyone that he wanted? "Tyler," she spoke before she thought about it.

"So…Rose Tyler," he said. Rose let out an involuntary giggle when he said his name, there was something about the way he spoke her name that affected her. "When can we go eat the best cheesecake in the city? I already exposed you to the best apple pie, it is the least I could do."

"Oh!" she muttered, a bit surprised that he had so blatantly asked that. Not that she didn't like it, she thought it was extremely flattering. Sure she had guys hit on her all the time, but not like this. They made it obvious what they wanted from her. They never asked her to go anywhere but there apartment to shag. Still, maybe that was because most of the guys that she interacted with was when she was wearing her work clothes and after her performances. "I'm actually about to go…work."

John let out an exasperated sigh that she knew was overdone for her benefit. "When are you available? Because this is like the only few weeks I have free."

"Ummm…" Rose whispered, scanning her mind for when she was free. Claire shot her a look now that they had less than five minutes to be on stage and her makeup wasn't done. "I have a day off in two days…but I have to go into work at nine."

"Don't make any other plans, Rose," John exclaimed. "I will pick you up on Thursday at eight or so."

"Sounds good," Rose said, hating herself for the giggle she let out afterwards. "Well, I really do have to go right now."

"Molto Bene," John announced. "Whelp, talk to you soon, Rose Tyler."

Rose couldn't help but blush as she mumbled out a goodbye and hung up, turning back to finish up Claire's makeup with a silly grin on her face.

It looked as if Claire was just about to ask her who exactly she had been talking to when their boss, Kelly, walked into the dressing room.

"Okay, girls," Kelly shouted as she clapped her hands together to get their all attention. "We have quite a big crowd tonight! So remember that if I hear that each and every one of you better give at least one lap dance each time you go out into the crowd."

Rose let out a sigh as they began to line up to go on stage. Tonight wasn't that bad. They had a new dance tonight and she had a very small solo. Still, she hoped that someday she would be able to go beyond that and become a real _professional. _Well, a girl had to do what a girl had to do.

…

By the time John was set to pick her up, Rose was basically jumping out of her skin. She had talked to him on the phone two times since then, but she could still hardly believe that he was going to take her on what she hoped would be a proper _date._ Jessica was sitting in front of the telly eating frozen grapes and completely oblivious to Rose's presence. Not that Rose minded, she was glancing out the window every few seconds, leaping up every time a car drove by. Still, she was surprised she was as calm as she was. She hoped she looked appropriate. She was wearing her favorite dark green skirt that she thought made her bum look good with her best blazer and a pair of thick tights that she hoped would cover up the swelling of her ankle. Her hair was curled into loose waves and she had light makeup on. All in all, she looked like the sort of woman that you would never assume to be dancing at a club every night.

While in her daydream she almost missed when John drove up outside of her flat. The moment she saw him she squeaked out that she had to go to work to Jessica and hopped down the stairs as easily as she could.

"You look lovely," John announced as she bounced towards him. He had just stepped out of his car and Rose thought he looked even better than last time. The bags under his eyes were less prevalent than last time, but his hair was in an even more of a disarray. He simply wore brown trousers that fit him perfectly and an untucked light blue Oxford shirt with a tailored blazer. It was obvious that those clothes had cost quite a bit of money but not annoyingly so.

"Thank you," Rose responded shyly as she smiled even more when he opened the passenger door for her.

Settling into the seat, Rose waited until he was a block away before she spoke again. "So…you never said where you were taking me."

"I told you! To get the best cheesecake for Rose Tyler," he responded with an eyebrow raise.

"But _where?_" she emphasized. It was so natural, falling into this teasing routine with John. And it appeared as if he felt the same way about her.

"This little bakery," John began. "It is next to my favorite park."

Rose settled back into the seat before she realized something. "Wait a second, don't you have to worry about paparazzi and all of the fans? I mean, we don't want to end up in a magazine about how I am secretly carrying your child and having an affair with Mel Gibson or something."

"Mel Gibson…" John choked out as he looked at her in faux shock. "Come on, that isn't even believable! Plus, you don't want your picture everywhere?" he asked. Rose shot him a shocked look and was about to speak up when he laughed. "I was just kidding…I have my secret uniform."

"What is it?" Rose giggled. She had seen things like this on television shows, but she never thought she would be living it.

John just winked at her and refused to answer until he pulled up to the bakery he had been talking about and pulled out a bag from the backseat. "Well…you are fine to go as you are, Rose, but I'm not that lucky. I on the other hand need to wear these," John announced as he began to put on his disguise. He shoved a baseball cap onto his head much to Rose's chagrin, she wouldn't be able to look at his lovely hair any longer. He wasn't done then though, he pulled out some plastic frame glasses and put them on. The effect was surprising. If Rose didn't think he was snog-able before, she sure did now.

"Woah…I sorta miss your hair," Rose exclaimed as she pulled his hat down farther on his head.

"Don't worry," John leaned forward and whispered in her ear, the sudden closeness raising Rose's heartbeat as she was attacked by feelings she hadn't felt for quite some time. "If you are lucky you may see my hair again."

He didn't wait for her to speak again, just got out of the car and latched onto her hand, pulling her towards the bakery. She couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks while John's free hand found the small of her back, nudging her through the door. It was like that the rest of the time they sat at a small table eating their cheesecake. Rose had to hold back a moan when John leaned forwards and offered her a bite of his heavenly chocolate piece and the way his eyes locked with hers and his knuckles grazed her collarbones. Of course she couldn't let him win and she pulled her good foot out of her flats and rested it against John's ankle, teasing her way up to his knee. John had let out a squeak of surprise at first, but then a cheeky smile had filled his face. Right as they were leaving after spending over an hour talking and sharing looks and light touches, John leaned forwards with a hopeful look in his eye. He announced that she had a bit of chocolate on the side of her mouth and brought his hand up to her lips, wiping it frustratingly slowly across the edge of her lips.

With that in mind, they both were very eager to leave the bakery and cross the street to the park. Rose was relieved that he kept a tight hold on her hand as he pulled her down an unfamiliar path, proclaiming that he knew a perfect place to be.

"Here it is!" John announced as he motioned towards the weeping willow tree in a secluded corner of the park. Most people stayed on the paths and this was a little ways off, perfect for privacy when you were used to people following you around with cameras.

Rose settled down on the surprisingly comfy grass and was relieved when he sat down right next to her. "So, tell me what everyone wants to know…is John Smith sincere in his songs about love?"

"Weeeeeeell," John began, awkwardly rubbing his neck before he continued. "I would like to think so. But ever since I've been recording and all of that it seems as if that is all I have time for."

"Oh," Rose said, feeling a wave of disappointment at his response.

"Rose, that isn't what I meant," John said with a smile. "Right now I am supposed to be writing songs for my new album. Honestly, that is my favorite part though it ends up with quite a few late nights. After that, in about a month, I will have to start recording the songs…Then this summer I am going on a three month tour."

Rose worried her lip before she continued. "Whoa," she whispered. "You always think celebrities are just lounging around their vacation homes with just the occasional escapade in front of the cameras."

John reached over and picked up her hand, tracing its lines as he did so. "Sometimes it is nice like that…that is something I can't say I haven't done," he appeared like he was going to say something else when his expression changed and he changed the topic. "I bet you have been listening to all of my songs on repeat for the past few days, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Rose admitted. "Though I already knew all of your songs by heart they sound a bit different after I met you in the flesh. I always thought that you were just making false promises in the words, but now I can't be sure."

"Good to know I made a nice impression," John laughed as his eyes raked over her form as she rolled over onto her back. Deciding he could do a little better to, he pulled off his hat and ran his hands through his hair as it flopped back to its usual disarray and tucked his glasses back into his pocket. Apparently that was a good decision because Rose's eyes considerably brightened after that. "That you didn't think I was just lurking on street corners looking for impressionable young women."

"You swept me off my feet," Rose whispered. Her eyes widened when she realized she had said that out loud and quickly spoke again to cover up her slip. "Literally, I was scared you were going to drop me onto the concrete."

Apparently John noticed her words because he had a huge smile now before he spoke again. "Anyway, enough about me…I don't even know where you work."

"Oh, just at some café," Rose said, not telling the rest of the truth. She was going to tell him, but she didn't want to lessen his opinion of her before she was sure it was going anywhere at all. So instead she didn't mention her late nights at the club wearing sparkly bikinis in front of the horny crowd. She didn't tell him about how she could close her eyes and feel like she was dancing on a _real_ stage. Her dream was always broken as she looked into the crowd and saw the faces that were wishing that she would come up to him next, give him a little lap dance that would leave him fucking pleased and wondering if she was available to be bought for the night. She always hated when that happened, it hurt her to think of having to sell her body to men like that, but in a way she already was. Rose just shoved those thoughts away and instead told John about how calm it was at the café, how nice her coworkers were, and how even though it isn't exactly what she wanted to be doing at the moment it was what she had to do. Only the last few words were the truth.

They spent the rest of the day like that until the sun began to sink, only moving when John raced over to buy them some picnic food for dinner. It just felt so…_right._ Rose had her head rested against his shoulder as they both lay back on the soft grass. She was so close she could smell him and it was just fantastic and she could barely stop herself from nuzzling against his neck to breathe it in. Still, she was content with the way his hands trailed up and down her arm, though she secretly yearned for them to wander elsewhere. Every time they met eyes she was struck by how strange the situation was. They hadn't known each other for more than a few days, but she felt like they knew each other so much more than that.

With a groan, Rose sat up. It was definitely time to go now. "John, I am going to be late for work if we don't leave now."

"Fine," John huffed in mock annoyance as he sat up and hid his hair under the hat and slid on his glasses once more. He stood up and offered her a hand that she gladly accepted.

"Don't be like that now," Rose joked as they came into view of the car. "It isn't like we could've stayed like that all night."

"Couldn't we?" John asked in all seriousness with such a glance that Rose blushed.

Thankfully they reached the car and, after opening the door to her, began the ride back to her flat. The ride was much too short for both of them and before they knew it they were standing on the street, both grinning at each other like teenagers.

"Weeeeeeeell," John muttered as he leaned in. Rose closed her eyes, sure that he was going to kiss her. But she only felt his lips kiss her cheeks and the slight tickle of his eyelashes as he pulled back. "See you around."

"Definitely," Rose announced, feeling befuddled like she had just been thoroughly snogged. "Bye, John."

"Rose," he called out to her as he was halfway back to his car and she was unlocking the front door. "We still have other best foods to try out."

Rose couldn't let go of the smile that filled her face as she limped up the stairs, hardly believing the amazing day she had experienced today. And he hadn't even kissed her yet…just the thought of his lips meeting hers was enough to make her smile. The day had been so much better than she had ever imagined it would be and she felt like singing. But when Rose opened the door to her flat she was snapped out of her fantasy and back to real life. It was time to get ready for work and try not to miss up her steps as she fantasized about John Smith.

**How is it so far? Believable at all? What do you think will happen?! **

**Just please leave me a review and be awesome like that!**

**Love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	3. The Whirlwind Weeks

**Sorry if you had to wait for the update, I've just been busy trying to finish my other stories :) As of late I am almost done with the next chapter and had mapped out the rest of the story and I think it'll be 12 chapters or so!**

**Anyway, a big thanks to JustEmmaIsFine for being my Beta, but if there are any mistakes it is all on me! **

**I hope you like the next chapter and don't worry, the whole story won't be all fluffy happy and all of that jazz! I do have an actual plot in mind. Also, the song I used is "So Easy" by Phillip Phillips and you should go listen to it if you want to...Hope putting song lyrics is okay with everyone!**

**Now I'll let you go to read and hopefully enjoy this chapter! Though, if you do enjoy please leave me a REVIEW and I will love you forever!**

The Whirlwind Weeks

It had been two weeks since their first date and Rose was disappointed that they hadn't even kissed yet. After every date he moved in so infuriatingly close like he was about to, but always kissed her cheek instead. He had taken her to what he considered to be the best food of London. They had sampled the infamous ice cream, brownies, coffee, chips, and even what he declared to be the best banana he had ever had the pleasure of eating. Every day Rose had off they spent together and they had even began hanging out between when Rose worked at the café and dancing at the club. As of late the paparazzi had only managed to capture a few pictures of them together, but even then Rose had her head turned so she was still the mystery woman spending time with John Smith.

Right now Rose had just finished up at the café and was waiting for John to pick her up. Every once in a while Rose would feel guilty for monopolizing his time, but the one time she had brought it up to him he had insisted he would like nothing else.

"Why, what do you have planned for us today?" Rose laughed when she caught sight of John.

"Your choice!" John announced with an adorable smirk.

Rose couldn't help but just stare at him for a moment. "You know, even though we have seen quite a lot of each other I still have never gotten to hear you sing or anything. It seems kind of unfair that I have to listen to a CD to hear your songs."

"I can sing for you know," John exclaimed as he immediately began to screech out the latest auto tuned pop song in such a way that it sounded like he was just screaming.

After finally getting him to quiet down, Rose turned to him again with a sour expression on her face. "I was serious, you know," she said with a rolling of her eyes. "I really want to get a private little concert."

"Hmmm…" John mumbled as he suddenly turned the car around. "Well, I was going to do something else today, but I guess I did say you could choose just this once!"

"So you finally relent?" Rose giggled as they drove towards an unknown destination. "So…where are we going to have this little concert? Are you serious, you are actually going to sing to me?"

"Yep," John said in a quiet voice as he looked over at Rose with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, this is just embarrassing," Rose whispered halfway to herself as she shyly glanced up at John, positive that her face was bright red. "I am acting like a silly little fan right now…it doesn't annoy you, does it?"

John just flashed his familiar smile before he responded again, completely at ease as usual. "Nah, it is adorable on you, Rosie," John said, saying the nickname that she always complained that she despised. "And to answer your question we are going to my flat. Its downtown…" John paused for a moment, clearing his throat as if he was acting for her permission. "That's okay, yeah?"

After a few moments of silence Rose remembered she was supposed to respond and spoke up, hoping her voice was calm and smooth. It had awakened a fantasy she didn't really want to think about right now, not that it wasn't entirely pleasant. She had tried to imagine what his flat looked like, but literally was never able to. Still, from the way he was acting it was as if he was asking her much more than if she was fine with driving all the way downtown to his flat. "Of course, is it all posh with a doorman and all of that?"

"Oi, Phil is really nice!" John proclaimed in a defensive tone. "Just because the building has a doorman doesn't mean it has airs."

"I was just kidding, no need to be all defensive," Rose whispered, surprised that he had snapped at her like that. She hadn't expected that at all and had no idea why he would get upset over the fact that she commented on the fact that he had money that was painfully obvious by how famous he was.

"Sorry, Rose," John mumbled halfway to himself. He had apologized, but she could tell his jaw was still tense when he spoke again. "I am just not comfortable with people commenting on my money like that…"

"I understand," Rose said even though she didn't one bit. John Smith still had some secrets, but she supposed that was how it should be considering all that she was hiding from him. It had been a few whirlwind weeks and she was always so tired when she arrived at work to dance and she was sure Kelly was starting to notice. Just yesterday Kelly had commented on her dancing with disapproval and told her to get her head in the game. Little did her boss know that Rose knew every step perfectly, but the fact that her ankle still hurt whenever she put weight on it made it hard to dance.

After that it didn't take long at all until John pulled up in front of one of the many nice looking buildings. Rose just glanced around as it wasn't often that she was in an area like this. While she was distracted with wide eyes sure that a woman she had just seen was one of her favorite actresses she felt John's hand on her arm and automatically turned towards him with a smile on her face. "This is so…cool…" she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Thankfully John's smile just grew wider as he slung an arm around her shoulders and led her with him towards the entrance. Rose couldn't help but take advantage of her close position and took this moment to examine him up close. Rose had to constantly remind herself that he wasn't just John, but he was the famous John Smith as well. He sure did look normal, albeit more attractive than the usual guy, and he seemed to be completely himself when he was around her and that made her so proud.

"You have a package, John," the doorman, who Rose presumed to be Phil, said as they walked up to him. "And Jack stopped by, said that you had to have a chat by tonight."

"Yeah, yeah," John absently said as his eyes glazed lazily across the ornate entryway. "I'll come get it later and if Jack calls back tell him I'm busy," he suddenly paused and spun Rose around to face the balding man with a mustache. "Phil, this is my lovely Rose. If she ever comes over and I'm not here you can just let her go up, okay?"

"Nice to meet you," Rose shyly said to Phil as they awkwardly shook hands. She was surprised by what John had said. Not only had he called her 'my lovely Rose', but he had even said that she was permanent enough to be allowed to go up to his apartment whenever she wanted to.

"Same to you, John's Rose," Phil exclaimed with a smile. He shot her a wink that she was sure John hadn't noticed before they made their way to the elevator.

"That was sort of exciting…" Rose mumbled in the elevator, trying to stop herself from watching their reflections in the mirrored walls.

John mumbled something she couldn't fully hear under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'you never fail to excite me'. Still, Rose managed to keep up her coy expression and asked him to repeat himself, only to receive an obvious lie about how clean the mirrors were.

They finally exited the elevator on one of the higher floors when John unlocked a door with the number ten on it. Rose waited for him to pull her into the room and once he did she just stood in the doorway, unsure if she was allowed to go wherever she wanted. Apparently John was confused by her behavior because he just raised one eyebrow as he closed the door behind her and grabbed her hand, pulling him with her until they ended up in a simple room with only a couch and a few chairs. There were several doors Rose wished she could peek in, but she supposed she would have time for that later. The thing that surprised Rose about his flat was that it wasn't overly large or anything and the decorating was very sparse. In fact, it looked hardly lived in at all.

"Do you want a cuppa?" John asked as Rose hesitantly sat down on the _very_ comfy couch. It surprised Rose how nervous he seemed to have her sitting there at his flat. She presumed that he had _entertained_ countless women and had no idea why he was suddenly acting shy.

"Sure," Rose announced as she made motion to get up as well. "I'll come help you."

"Nope," John said, popping his p as he usually did. "You just stay right there and sit. It'll only take me a minute and I can do it myself, honestly."

"But I want to see the kitchen…" Rose flirtatiously complained with a sigh.

"You can see it later, Rose," John said as he left Rose alone with her thoughts.

It was only a few minutes later when John returned with two steaming cups of tea. She stayed silent as he sat the cups on the table in front of them and heavily sat down next to her, looking at her for an explanation of her surprising silence. Rose took several deep breaths, hoping that what she was going to do next was the correct action. In one fluid motion Rose scooted over and straddled John's lap with her eyes still closed, sighing at how perfectly their bodies already seemed to fit together.

"Rose?" John whispered practically into her ear. His voice was low and husky, but the question was evident.

"Shhh…" Rose responded in equal tone, opening her eyes to see that John's eyes were now closed. She had never been this close to him and now she could clearly see the light dusting of freckles across his face. It took so much effort not to just reach up and trace out his features, but she managed to hold back. With shaky hands, she latched her arms around his neck and shifted against him to get closer, smirking at the immediate effect she had on him. She first rested her forehead against his, just pausing for a moment as she soaked in how perfect this moment was. Then she moved her lips achingly slow towards his, practically trembling when she felt his breath ghosting against her.

"Rose," John muttered under his breath a split second before their lips met. "What are you doing?"

Something in his voice tipped Rose off and she momentarily pulled away from him so that they could meet eyes. "Why do you look like that?" Rose asked, noticing how John's eyebrows were furrowed.

"We _can't_," John whispered in a strong voice, even having the audacity to send her a reassuring smile.

Rose's face immediately fell and she was positive she was burning red as well. "Why not?" Rose questioned, wishing her voice was as strong as his had been. She felt like a foolish little child perched on his lap like this and her mind automatically began analyzing everything again, trying to find out what she had misinterpreted. "You don't…you don't _want_ me?"

"No," John said as Rose's blood ran cold. She immediately extracted herself from his lap and found a new perch on the other end of the couch hugging her knees. "Rose, that isn't what I meant!" John announced as he hit his forehead in annoyance and scooted over next to her again. "I just want to do everything right between you and me."

"Why isn't this right?" Rose asked as she loosened a bit when he reached out to hold her hands and rubbed reassuring circles onto her palms. "What did I do wrong?"

"Of course not, you are perfect, Rose," John explained, shushing her interruption before he continued. "I just don't want to waste anything between us like this. I want to do this right for you, Rose."

Rose just looked down, not really understanding what he was trying to say. "You don't…I thought you…I thought we were going to be together."

"We are," John replied in a calm voice as he reached out to stroke her cheek and lift her chin so that she would meet his eyes. "Trust me, Rose Tyler, you have no idea how much I want you. But I don't want to rush any moment with you. I want to take things slow, Rose. Is that okay?"

"I suppose," Rose answered with a hesitant smile. "But _why_?"

"There have been a few…issues in the past that I really don't want to get into at the moment," John told her and she knew he was telling the truth. "I don't want either of us to get hurt. But that doesn't mean anything I feel about you is any less, Rose."

Rose worried her bottom lip as she pondered over his words. It made sense, but she knew she wasn't going to get the whole story of the issues in the past at this exact moment. Instead she let him pull her in for a tight hug, hardly believing how different their whole relationship was turning out to be.

After several long moments, John pulled away and affectionately kissed the top of her head. "I promised you a private concert, we better get to it."

With that John left the room for the moment and returned to sit down next to her on the couch with a shiny acoustic guitar in his arms. As he began stroking out a melody she vaguely recognized of hearing on the radio she couldn't help but smile as he opened his mouth and began to sing in a smooth and nice voice.

"Like a fall leaf from a tall tree

Landing on the grass

Like the white sand turns the clock in

Any hour glass

You're the reason I believe in

Something I don't know

You make it so, you make it so,

You make it so easy

This letting go is so beautiful,

Cause you make it so easy,

To fall so hard, to fall so hard

Like the ocean pulls the tide in

Just to hold it close

Like the rain pour in a rainstorm

Makes the flowers grow

You're the reason I believe in

Something I don't know

You make it so, you make it so,

You make it so easy

This letting go is so beautiful,

Cause you make it so easy,

To fall so hard, oh oh oh

You make it so, you make it so,

You make it so easy, nooooo

You make it so, you make it so,

You make it so easy

This letting go so beautiful,

Cause you make it so easy,

To fall so hard, oh oh oh

You're the reason I believe in

Something I don't know..."

Once he was done singing Rose just kept on smiling at him as he smirked down at her and ran his hand through his already mused up hair. "Wow…that was better than I expected," Rose said in a high voice.

"Thanks," John murmured in a slightly embarrassed tone as he set his guitar down and scooted over closer to him. "You are helping me write so many songs, Rose."

"Really?" Rose managed to squeak out as her mind began to wonder what sort of songs he was writing with her in mind. "I can't believe I just saw a private concert of John Smith!" she announced in a tone that would hopefully make him forget about her momentary panic.

"If you thought that was something I wonder how you will take seeing my other concerts backstage," John said in an offhand tone.

"Seriously?" Rose asked, hardly believing he had mentioned that so nonchalantly. "But I thought you traveled with your tour?"

John let out an adorable giggle before he replied again. "A lot of the concerts are around or in London, Rose."

"I've never been able to afford to go to a concert before!" Rose mumbled to herself excitedly, not noticing how John had shifted his position and expression. When she finally looked up and found him looking right at her very close to her, she opened her mouth with a stupid reply. "Huh?"

Rose barely had time to say another word before John had pushed forwards was kissing her. It surprised her, how quickly he had moved and it baffled her as well. He was the one who had stopped her advances less than an hour ago, why had he suddenly changed his mind? Not that she minded one bit. He had already wrapped an arm around her and was pulling her closer with the hand on the small of her back and wherever his hands touched her she felt like a fire was burning. And that didn't even halfway describe how she felt when his lips were pressed up against hers. It wasn't long before she felt his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. With a sigh, Rose opened her mouth to his and relaxed against him as he fought for control in her mouth.

"Sorry…" John breathed out when he momentarily pulled away from her to catch his breath.

"Don't be," Rose responded in an equally breathy tone, kissing him again with the same intensity he had before.

They continued on that for some time until both of their shirts were unceremoniously dropped onto the ground and Rose's hands were attempting to reach his belt buckle. It was then that John stopped and grabbed her hand, pulling it back up and placing a gentle kiss onto her palm.

"Yeah, we should stop for now," John muttered in an annoyed tone as he pushed himself off of her and pulled his shirt back on. However, he seemed to notice Rose's upset expression and leaned in and kissed her on the tip of the nose, then trailed down to brush his lips across hers.

"Okay," Rose pouted, sitting up and leaning against John again, suggesting that he attempt to show her how to play her a few chords on the guitar because she had always wanted to know a bit of how to play it. It was only when John leaned down to pick up his guitar did she notice the table. "We forgot all about the tea!" Rose announced, only to dissolve into giggles over the absurdity of her statement.

…

Rose still felt like she was in a John induced haze when she returned to her apartment to get ready for the work she was beginning to dread. Surprisingly John had barely pouted when she reminded him he couldn't come up to her flat and she suspected that he actually did need to talk to his manager, Jack.

"You home?" Rose asked as she pushed open the door to see Jessica lying on the small couch, squinting at the television.

"Why would anyone want to be a secretary?" Jessica randomly asked as she spun her blonde hair into a loose bun. "I mean, how can anyone sit at a desk for eight hours a day and barely make any money?"

"Hello to you too," Rose mumbled sarcastically as she wandered to the kitchen to get a snack. "Not everyone would consider your job glamorous either, Jess."

"Hmm…when did you get so wise, Rosie?" Jessica joked with a wink. "But I _love_ my job and I know you understand why."

Rose hummed to herself with a knife covered in Nutella stuck in her mouth for a moment before she turned towards Jessica on the couch. "I suppose…I mean, sex is _fantastic_. But not all the times, sometimes it is just awkward or uncomfortable."

"You just say that because you haven't had any in over a year," Jessica said, causing Rose to blanch when she realized her roommate was right. "Plus, being a call girl isn't as bad as people make it up to be."

"Maybe you should make your diary into a book, Jess," Rose countered back as she wondered what time it was. "Call it the 'Secret Diary of a Call Girl' or something captivating like that."

"Perhaps…" Jessica sleepily muttered, not considering Rose's suggestion for a moment. "By the way, shouldn't you be at work by now? It's five past nine."

Rose's eyes widened when she glanced at the clock and realized that Jessica was right. Dropping her makeshift dinner into the sink, Rose flew to her room and got everything together in record time, ignoring the protesting of her ankle. She ran out the door without bothering to say goodbye and prayed that Kelly would take pity on her.

By the time she arrived at her job she was half an hour late and Kelly was waiting for her at the door with a sour expression on her face. "Where in the _hell_ have you been?"

"Sorry, it won't happen again," Rose responded, glancing down at the floor. She _needed_ this job, she really did. Without it she had no idea what she could do to keep her head afloat.

"It better not," Kelly announced with her hands on her slender hips. "Now get out there and don't you make a single fucking mistake tonight."

"Yes," Rose muttered, biting her lip as she did what Kelly ordered. Her ankle was still throbbing, but she hoped that the promise of icing it would be enough to keep the pain at bay.

It seemed as if everything was going perfectly until halfway through the second song when Rose definitely heard something crack. She tried to smile through the pain, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. She swore she felt Kelly's eyes on her as she lost her footing and felt her body collide with the girl next to her. Just as she was about to push her way off the stage she felt everything sliding around her horizontally when she realized she must be falling, only to be consumed by darkness.

**Anyway, how was it?! Surprised about Jessica...couldn't resist the Secret Diary of a Call Girl thing! And do you think this is when John finds out about her other job...or not? Tell me what you think PLEASE in a review!**

**Thank you and I shall give you my second heart if I ever become a Time Lady ;)**

**Gabrielle**


	4. Hesitant Explanations

**Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are awesome! Because of that I am updating again today! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter just as much and REVIEW for me so I have motivation to continue. A big thanks to you all and my Beta JustEmmaIsFine!**

**Thanks so much and read on!**

Hesitant Explanations

The first thing Rose noticed when she came to awareness was the fact that her ankle throbbed a quite a lot more than she was used to. Still, she wasn't enthusiastic to opening her eyes if that what she thought happened actually did. She had broken her promise to Kelly, she had actually fainted on stage. It was more than embarrassing, she was sure she had just lost her job and that just wouldn't do.

"Rose? You are awake, aren't you?" Claire, one of her coworkers, asked her the moment she made a sound. "Listen, Kelly was too pissed to come down here herself, so I volunteered to."

"Wha…What?" Rose mumbled, rubbing her eye as she slowly came into awareness. She was obviously in a hospital room, but she was alone in the room with only Claire for company. As far as she could tell the only thing that was physically wrong with her was a bright pink cast on her foot. "What happened?"

"Fractured your ankle," Claire explained as she sat on the edge of Rose's bed with a smirk on her face. "The doctor said that you had sprained it multiple times and just kept putting pressure on it and not allowing it to fully heal or something. Apparently it just gave out in the middle of the show and you just collapsed. Oh, and I got to pick out the cast, do you like it?"

"It's nice," Rose casually said as the reality of what happened hit her. "Shit, shit, shit….I can't believe that happened."

"Yeah, it sucks," Claire continued as she began to pick at her fingernail polish. "Sort of like the time that Emily was pregnant and didn't tell anyone and passed out during practice. Except you broke your ankle instead…"

Rose sucked in a breath as she tried to push herself off of the bed, already dreading how much the bills for the hospital would be. And from what Claire had said about how Kelly had been pissed, she was sure she didn't have a job anymore. "So…what is the message Kelly wanted you to give me?" Rose asked, wanting to get it done with once and for all.

"She said…she said a few curse words at first, complaining about how you _used _to be the most talented dancer," Claire explained in an offhand tone. "If you were anyone else she would just fire you straight off, but she is making an exception for you, Rose. So she said not to call her until your ankle is completely healed. If, and only if, she may give you your spot back."

"Thank you so much, Claire!" Rose announced as she held back the urge to hug her. Even though she saw Claire all the time they were not necessarily friends.

"Yeah, whelp, I have to get home," Claire awkwardly proclaimed, pushing off of the edge of the bed and making her way to the door. "Hopefully see you in about a month or so."

Rose sent a smile to Claire, but didn't even notice her departure. All her mind kept doing was going over and over all of the money she wouldn't be making while her ankle was healing. She just hoped that the café where she worked during the day would be forgiving and let her take on more hours. It was embarrassing how little money she had saved up. And since almost all of her family she would ever contact had passed away there wasn't even anyone there to bail her out. It had all started eight years ago when she met fucking Jimmy Stone. Her old mum had warned her and how she wished she would have listened since she missed her so much since she died five years ago. First Jimmy had just wanted a loan to go buy a new car and then things had spiraled out of control for her and he disappeared a year later with almost all of her money. And that was just the first blow, Mickey came next. He was a real sweet guy and he never meant to hurt her, it was just bad luck. Saying she had potential, he had helped her sign up for more advanced dance classes and had even helped her get an agent. Of course that was the last straw when that all fell through and she ended up past her eyeballs in debt. It was only last year that she scraped enough money up to pay off the debt, but that literally had left her penniless and she relied on every single paycheck. And now one of her jobs was no longer paying and she was sure the hospital bill would be astronomical.

Just as Rose was beginning to calm herself down a doctor came in and told her everything that Claire had already explained. She would have to be in this cast for six weeks with crutches and then after that she would have two weeks with a walking cast before she could go back to her normal life. Of course the nice old doctor did say not to do any strenuous strain like dancing for three months, but Rose knew she couldn't take his advice.

Once she was home safe and sound Rose knew exactly what to do to get rid of the swirl of thoughts in her mind. Finding the bottle of wine that she had been saving for a special occasion, Rose figured now was worth it. Popping the bottle open, Rose settled down alone on the couch prepared to finish the whole bottle and attempt to relax and forget about her worries for a few hours.

…

It was early afternoon on Sunday when Rose woke up with a throbbing headache and the sound of someone knocking on the door. She groaned, hoping that Jessica would get it when she remembered she was gone for a weekend to visit her parents. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Rose made her way to the door to go check to see who it was.

"I lost my job," Rose explained when she looked through the peephole the door to see John standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"You didn't answer your phone for two days and didn't show up for our date. So, since I know where you live I came over…" John said to the door as his eyebrows furrowed. "Wait a second, what happened, Rose?"

"You already heard me," Rose muttered as she attempted to smile only to remember that he couldn't see her through the door. "Hey, I'll meet you at…umm…" Rose stumbled through her words, wracking her mind for a solution. "At that one little diner you first took me too in an hour, yeah?"

"But, Rose, why won't you ever let me in?" John complained and Rose was certain from the way his voice sounded that he was trying to peek into the peephole.

"I have to shower and stuff, okay?" Rose explained with a huff. "Please, I'll just meet you there, okay?"

Apparently that was enough to appease John because she heard his mumbled reply as he left and she ran towards the bathroom in an attempt to make herself presentable. It was harder than she thought even though she didn't really had a hangover anymore, just tired and crabby. Her hair was a mess even after she showered and was only able to tame it when she threw it into a braid. Her cast on her ankle was even brighter than she remembered and she winced at how it clashed with the outfit she had picked out. Once that was done she warily eyed her crutches, wondering if there was a way she could go without them. After a few failed attempts she resigned and grabbed them, awkwardly floundering around the small flat for a few minutes until she got the hang of it.

Finally, Rose arrived at the diner she was supposed to meet John at, surprised by how different it looked in the daylight. But it was still just as adorable as she remembered, even if it was much more crowded than it had been before.

When she walked in a gray haired man with a moustache warily approached her and helped her with the door and her crutches. "Are you Rose?"

"Umm…" Rose mumbled, confused why in the hell this man knew her name. "Yeah, why?"

"Come along then," the man said, beckoning her to follow him as she crutched after him. "Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Stan, my wife and I own this diner."

Rose was thoroughly confused when she went to a back room of the diner, she was surprised they even had one. However, she understood when she saw John sitting in a chair talking to an elderly woman who she assumed to be Stan's wife. "Hi," Rose said after Stan closed the door behind her.

"What?" John asked as he noticed her standing there, his eyebrows flying upwards. "What happened to your leg, Rose? Why are you using crutches? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rose explained as she sat down on the chair John had pulled out for her, relieved to stop using her crutches. It was actually much harder than she had imagined it would be. "I just umm…fractured my ankle."

"You poor thing!" the woman exclaimed as she patted Rose on the head. "I'm Suzy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Rose replied with a glance in John's direction. He still seemed to be only paying attention to the bright cast on her foot and didn't notice her confusion about the situation.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Suzy replied, her voice so sincere Rose knew she would instantly like her. "No need to be nervous around Stan and I. We've known little John here since he has been fifteen years old. Ever since that song of his got popular he can't just eat out in public in peace without tons of teenage girls rushing over trying to kiss him. Anyway, Stan and I consider John the son we never had, so of course we wanted to meet his lovely girlfriend."

Apparently Stan left the room then because the sound of the door shutting surprised Rose. Stan seemed like a sweet old guy, even if he didn't have a lot to say. She was very surprised when Suzy had said that she was John's girlfriend, but she supposed that is what she was…they had never really talked about it and she doubted they ever would.

"I'm going to bring you two fish and chips," Suzy announced as she stood up and wiped her hands on her apron. "Oh, and Rose do you want a vanilla or chocolate milkshake?"

"I don't need anything, ma'am," Rose responded, trying to ignore the fact that John had currently scooted closer to her in the booth and was tracing a pattern on her palm. "I really am fine."

"Nonsense, a tiny little thing like you needs to get some meat on their bones," Suzy said with a laugh. "I'll just bring you a chocolate one. Oh, and please call me Suzy, you don't need to ma'am me."

Rose sent her a smile and a quiet thank you before Suzy vacated the room, leaving her and John alone for the first time. "So…"

"Rose, has your ankle been hurt since you fell in the street when we first met?" John asked in a tense voice as he leaned down to get a closer look at her cast.

"I thought it was getting better," Rose explained, letting out a giggle when John actually kissed her cast in an attempt to magically heal it. "But I hurt it again on Friday night…You see," she explained, quickly coming up with a good lie. "Umm…I have a second job where I have to roller skate as a waitress at night and…I fractured my ankle and got fired."

Thankfully Suzy returned with the food just as she had promised just then before John had a chance to reply. So now if John was asking her something she _couldn't_ answer she could just shove chips into his mouth. "That is really…unfortunate," John said, his eyebrows scrunching in such a way that he knew she wasn't saying everything he was thinking. "Why didn't you tell me it was still hurting? You probably just injured it even more by keeping walking on it."

"It really isn't that big of a deal, John," Rose replied in a light tone. "Seriously, don't worry about it or anything," Rose continued with a wink. "Though now I can see why you said they had the best apple pie here."

John sighed and swiftly stole the milkshake from her and began slurping it down himself. "Yeah, Suzy and Stan are great. I worked here until I went off to college. I always came back to work during breaks too. Must say, that job was much easier than the job I have now."

"You don't like it all?" Rose asked as she ate some of the chips. "Isn't it fun sometimes? I mean, everyone wants to be with you, most blokes would love that. And the traveling, that must be nice. But I think I would love the performing most of all. You know that old fashioned stage not far from here? Well, I have always had this dream of being on that stage all alone with all eyes and lights on me. The feeling….it would just be…fantastic. You never really tell me anything about it, like at all, John."

After a silent moment John pushed the half-finished milkshake back to Rose. "I've performed there before, it was one of my favorites actually. And I don't really like all the attention on my personal life."

"Why not?" Rose mumbled as she scooted closer to the spiky haired man. "I mean, I think you can trust me, John."

Rubbing his eyes, John turned away for a moment before responding. "It's just that…everyone always say that, Rose," he explained, leaning in and quickly kissing Rose on the forehead. "The people I've been with in the past…let's just say they didn't really mean it."

"I mean, I'm not doing all of _this_ because you are John Smith," she said, reaching out and taking hold of his hand to prove her point. "It isn't because you are famous because I would honestly prefer it if you weren't," Rose peeked at him, wincing at what she had said. "Not that you can change that or anything, I guess you are just too irresistible to be normal."

"Nice to know you think of me that way, Rose," John smirked with a wink in her direction. "But I do like the younger fans, they are just adorable if they come up to me. I just don't like all of the silly magazines publishing blatant lies about me all the time. You know once a reporter pretended to be choking so I had to do the Heimlich on her and then wrote an article about how I would kiss random people on the street…"

"Oh!" Rose squealed as she held back a laugh that she was sure he wouldn't appreciate. "I remember that! I read that article and thought it seemed a little…odd."

"I can't believe you read that!" John said in fake distaste. "I don't want to think about what else you think about me…"

Leaning back in her chair, Rose took in her surroundings, not wanting to answer his unspoken question about what preconceived notions she had about him. It felt odd to be sitting here separated from the rest of the restaurant, but she knew it was a necessity if she wanted to talk to John without other people listening in. Still, she could hear faint remnants of the conversations from the other room. John was still smiling at her and she couldn't help but grin back, she was still surprised when she thought of the fact that he would actually be interested in her. When she looked up at his eyes again she noticed they weren't focused on her and almost laughed at the irony. "What are you looking at? Wait a second, you are looking at my crutches, aren't you?"

"No…" John lied as he fixed his gaze back on her. "But if I _were _it would be because I always wanted to know if I would be good at crutching about?"

"Since when is that a verb?" Rose laughed as she playfully poked his shoulder. "How is it possible for you to write songs when you can't even use the English language properly?"

"You are a tough critic, Rose Tyler," John exclaimed, a devilish sparkle in his eyes. "About everything, though…I wonder…"

Reaching over to grab a chip, Rose glanced back at John and found him scooting towards her, obviously intending to kiss her. "Whoa," she announced, using the chip to block his lips from meeting hers. "We can't do that here. What if Stan or Suzy walks back here?"

Frowning with a pathetic humph, John snatched up the chip and quickly ate it. "You do realize that I have seen, on countless occasions, a couple full on snogging in this very diner. Plus, it'll help me not be so distracted thinking about kissing you that I will be even better at doing some impressive tricks when I use your crutches."

Rose couldn't help but nod and let out a giggle at what he had said, wondering what you could ever do with crutches except walk with them. Closing her eyes when she felt one of his hands hesitantly rest of the back of her neck as his lips met hers, she decided that she didn't have to worry right now. Because her ankle wasn't going to ruin anything, Kelly had basically promised she would have her job again once it was healed. And it wasn't like John had to know everything, everything was just find as it was.

…

It was a full month later when Rose found herself sitting in a recording studio watching John record his new album. He had played all of his songs to her multiple times and she thought they sounded a lot better before they were added to the robotic quality of recorded music. Still, she did enjoy being there while he was recording. She had only been there a few other times because the café had thankfully increased her hours. Still, she was barely scraping by with the hours she had, but didn't want to try to get a new job now because she was positive she would be moved up to managerial level soon. The owner of the café had a long chat with her before giving her more shifts, reminding her that she was late a lot and if she was late one more time she would be fired. Rose tried not to role her eyes, it wasn't like it was easy to wake up in the morning when she had been a dancer. Which reminded her that she would get her walking cast in two weeks and not long after that she would be able to go back to her second job.

"Hey, cripple," Jack called out to Rose as he motioned for her to crutch over to him. Jack was John's manager and she had met him on many occasions and was rather fond of him. The American was very charming and he knew that he was attractive and used it to his advantage all the time. But that didn't make Rose like him any less and she did consider him a friend. It was funny how the moment he met Rose he began to flirt with her, only to be shut down by John with only a few words and a tense look.

"Yeah?" Rose asked as she spun her chair towards him, too lazy to get up.

Before Jack had a chance to explain John spoke up into the microphone, stopping tuning his other guitar when he heard their conversation. "Oi, don't call Rose a cripple. Just wait until she gets that cast of hers off. Then she can one-up you in her dancing abilities, right, Rose?"

"Definitely!" Rose called back confidently, smiling at John through the glass. "I could right now with one leg, but I don't want to act too conceited about it."

"I thought I told you to stop rerouting the connections so you can hear what is being said out here without me hitting the intercom button," Jack said as he turned towards the sound board and clicked a few buttons, apparently ending whatever John had did. "Better luck next time, Doctor," he said into the intercom before he turned towards Rose so that John couldn't hear him. "It is rather annoying how good he is around all of that technical stuff."

"So, what did you want that deserved for me to be called a cripple?" Rose asked, faking intense sadness at his words.

Jack rolled his eyes, his gaze drifting off for a moment in such a way that Rose was sure he had caught his reflection and just had to check himself out. "Just wanted to tell you about the time I was speeding and got pulled over by two cops."

"Is this a story about how I shouldn't speed because I don't even have a car…" Rose said with an exaggerated eye roll. She glanced back at John, smiling when she saw that he was just rehearsing a part of the song he was supposed to record next over and over again.

"Nope, but it can be a lesson in something else, Rose," Jack replied with a wink. "Anyway, they both wanted to give me a ticket. Of course I had to intervene and try to unravel the technicalities of their rational in pulling me over…" Jack continued, laughing that Rose hadn't caught on to where this story was going yet. "They couldn't even agree about who could have the pleasure of Jack Harkness, so I, the generous fellow that I am, decided I just had to share. Long story short, I ended up in bed with them the next morning. I'm still surprised I was able to pull that off, but I still keep in touch with them. They actually got together, have a little baby girl now."

Rose mocked a scandalized look, knowing that Jack thought that she was little Miss. Innocent. The truth was that this was nothing compared to what she was usually surrounded with. Jessica told her all about orgy parties in great detail whenever she had anything to drink and she knew a great deal too much about a few of Jessica's clients as well. Still, she knew the whole sex thing was completely different with this group of people who had money to waste. "I really didn't need to hear that, Jack."

"Wait until you hear about the whole swimming pool incident last year, Rosie," Jack announced in a proud tone, commencing into a story that made even Rose's eyebrows rise up in surprise. As if that wasn't enough Jack had to slip in one more line before he went back to talking to John through the glass. "You see, I gotta get you all loosened up and ready for Johnny boy."

Knowing she was blushing madly, Rose pulled on an extra pair of headphones and began listening to one of the songs that was completely done being recorded. With John's song in her ears, Rose glanced up at him, thinking how adorable he was sitting perched on a stool arguing with Jack about the chords that he wanted to change.

**How was it!? I hope you enjoyed it even though it was basically a filler chapter! Don't worry next chapter John will start his tour? Though, what do you think will happen?!**

**Thanks so much and don't forget to write me a little review if you enjoyed it!**

**Gabrielle**


	5. Letting it Fall

**Whoa! This chapter is HUGE! Don't expect much more of that...just letting you know! I have sections written for every chapter and will finish up with twelve. And don't worry, this story will not continue to be COMPLETELY fluffy...geez, I am even annoying myself with how mushy this is! I love me some drama ;)**

**Anyway, a big thanks to people who review (Please...I love reviews) and my Beta JustEmmaIsFine.**

**As usual, enjoy...**

Letting it Fall

"What is it like?" Carter asked her during a slow time at the café while she was trying to rearrange the cake so it looked more edible.

"Huh?" Rose countered as she stood up and looked at the teenager.

"Dating a celebrity," Carter explained with a smirk. "I mean, is it all it is cracked up to be? And is it true that John Smith is a huge bastard?"

"Oh, it isn't that different," Rose said as she smirked and worried her bottom lip. She wasn't all that happy when she saw her name covering all of the stupid tabloid magazines a few weeks ago. Someone had managed to snap a picture of John and her kissing and from that started the rumors. One of her favorite said that he was already cheating on her with another blonde, who was just Rose when she wasn't using her crutches. Still, she didn't seem to mind it near as much as John had. "We just need to be more secretive about stuff. And John is a sweetheart, I don't know why everyone says that about him."

"How long have you actually been with him?" Carter questioned with a wink, scooting over to refill the coffee machine as he talked.

"Basically three months…" Rose responded as she considered how the time felt so much longer and shorter at the same time.

Carter laughed at her response, covering it up with coughing before he spoke again. "You are smitten, aren't you?" he continued without waiting for her to answer his question. "Did you know that just the other day one of those reporters came here and tried to get information about your personal life? The good ol' boss told him to get lost though."

"Well, I'll have to apologize for that later," Rose mumbled to herself before she turned to Carter again. "What are they trying to find about me anyway?"

"Any dirt I think," Carter replied, not noticing Rose's expression. "By the way I'm going to his concert this weekend do you think you could get me a backstage pass?"

Rose was too busy internally freaking about what Carter said to answer him. If they wanted dirt, they could easily find it about her. She just hoped they wouldn't find out that she was a dancer at a strip club. That definitely would not go over well and John didn't even know about it and she wouldn't want him to find out that way. Still, she knew that she was going to get her walking cast off the next day and would have to call up Kelly to see if she could get her job back. It was only when Carter cleared his throat did she remember that he had asked her a question. "Oh, I don't know, I'll ask John about it. He'll probably say yes, but his manager doesn't like tons of people milling around backstage."

"But _you _get to go whenever you want," Carter complained with a sigh. "I just want to make it awesome for my new girlfriend."

"I can't make promises, Carter," Rose reminded him with an eye roll. She wasn't even all that excited about the fact that his tour was already starting either. For the first week he would perform around London, but after that he would be traveling around the country and she knew she would miss him so much more than she should. And there was only five days until he left. The first two concerts she had seen backstage had been very…_interesting_…but they were bittersweet as well. "You don't even get to see that much…everyone is running about and all of that. I'm not going to the concert tonight…so maybe I can see if you and your girlfriend can come backstage before the concert you have tickets for, yeah?"

"Thanks so much, Rose!" Carter said with a huge smile. "You are awesome, you know that, right?"

Rose just laughed in response as she stepped forwards to help the next customer. It seemed as if everything was going so well for her right now and she had no idea how long it was going to last.

…

Two nights later Rose found herself stuck outside with a mob of people trying to get into the backstage of the concert venue. She called John one more time, groaning in annoyance when it went to voicemail yet _again_. He had told her that he would be there to let her in like he had the last two times she had come, but he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in annoyance, Rose leaned against the wall, squinting in annoyance at all the fans who were trying to convince security they had access inside. Her ankle still hurt even though she got her walking cast off yesterday and the doctor proclaimed it was healed. Maybe it wasn't the best choice to wear a new pair of heels…

After about ten minutes Rose was surprised when she heard someone call her name. "Rose?" Rory, one of the stage directors Rose had met before, called out as he poked his head out.

"Yeah?" Rose announced as she pushed forwards and found herself looking at the smiling face of the large-nosed man. "Are you letting me in now? Where's John?"

"Umm…he's busy," Rory replied in a quiet voice as he motioned for Rose to follow him inside. "So it looks like you get to hang out with me!"

Rose giggled at his sarcasm as he led her down the unfamiliar hallway. "Was tonight not a good night to come or something? Because John promised that the kid I work with could come tonight…"

"It won't be that long, Rose," Rory responded as he walked towards the wardrobe section of the backstage. That was no surprise to her, everyone knew he was dating the pretty redhead, Amy, who was head of the wardrobes. "You can help Amy and I scheme a way to get John's hair to stay down for more than a few minutes."

Rose did just that, not allowing her mind to wander. It was only when she saw Jack storming by cursing under his breath when she realized something was happening. Biding Amy and Rory a goodbye she was sure they didn't hear she snuck after Jack, deciding a little bit of exploring was just what she needed. By the time she caught up with Jack she saw him brush out of a corner of the backstage area and she distinctly heard him mumbling that John was being stupid, but he didn't notice Rose standing there.

Rose shrugged and went to where Jack had just left. She was surprised by what she saw. A blonde girl she vaguely recognized was perched on the edge of a table in front of John, both clearly flirting if their body positions said anything about it. "Hi?" Rose said, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, are you a fan, child?" the women said, sweetly smiling at Rose. That infuriated Rose to no end, why the hell did this person think she had the right to call Rose child? There was no way she was more than a few years older than her, but it was obvious she was looking down at Rose. "I'm Reinette, pleasure to meet you. I'll be done with John in a few minutes, you can come back then, okay?"

"Umm…" Rose mumbled, ashamed of how she was acting so immature about this. Of course she knew who Reinette was now. She was the girlfriend John had written his first song for and there was always rumors that she had dumped him and he was always trying to get back with her. "Well…I…I guess….I'll leave."

"And?" Reinette asked when Rose hadn't moved a few seconds later. "John was the one to invite me back here…unless you have a message could we have some privacy?

"You _invited_ her?" Rose asked, knowing her voice had cracked as she tried to figure out which emotion she should be feeling.

Reinette looked back and forth between Rose and John for a moment before she broke out into a wide smile. "Oh, you are _Rose_," Reinette said, her voice holding obvious distaste. "Well, actually, I think I better get going."

"Are you sure?" John asked, the softness of John's voice causing Rose's neck to snap up as she gazed at John appearing so nonchalant about the situation.

Reinette assured him it was fine and gracefully jumped to the ground and even had the audacity to kiss John on both cheeks before she turned to leave, brushing past Rose. "John always did have a thing for blondes," Reinette said as she walked past Rose with a smirk on her face. "Though I would have something done about those roots, sweetheart."

Rose stood dumbstruck, not knowing how to look up from the ground. It wasn't fair how _pretty_ Reinette was! No one should be able to be like that, it shot down Rose's self-confidence by a tenfold. "I'm sorry I interrupted," Rose mumbled, not looking up at John as she spoke.

"I thought I told Rory to say I was busy," John said and she could tell he had gotten up out of the chair, but he wasn't making a move to come closer to her.

"He was busy with Amy himself," Rose explained, glancing up and noticing that John actually looked angry. He wasn't even dressed for his concert yet and he was usually more than done by now. "I snuck off to come see you…"

"Can't you ever _listen_, Rose?" John asked, brushing past her and stalking towards Amy to help him get ready. Rose was surprised, he hadn't even seemed glad she was there at all like he usually did.

After a few moments Rose felt her phone buzzing and automatically answered it, strangely hoping it was John or something. It was Carter who said he had just arrived and wanted to know when they could come backstage. Assuring him that she could come get him and his girlfriend in a few minutes Rose hoped that John wasn't mad at her for something she didn't know she did as she went to the back doors, hoping she would have enough authority to let him in.

Apparently she did because now she had two teenagers following her around asking her questions she didn't know the answer to. Still, she was hoping that she would be able to find John soon so that she wouldn't have to entertain Carter and his girlfriend Alice.

"Thank you so much, Rose," Alice said as she took in all the people bustling around.

Before Rose had a chance to answer she felt someone behind her and slowly turned around. John was standing there wearing what he wore to every single concert that had become synonymous with his name. He had on the trusty brown suit with blue pinstripes and his worn white converse with a swirly tie, except he wasn't wearing a smile like he usually was. "Rose, didn't you say you were going to be in the audience tonight?"

"No," Rose responded, sending him a harsh look before she spoke again, gesturing to the teens behind her. "Remember you said Carter and Alice could come backstage before the show?"

Thankfully John did change his expression and was perfectly cordial to the visitors just as he had promised he would be. The only thing that bothered Rose was the fact that he never acknowledged her presence or even looked her direction.

Rose watched Carter and Alice leaving for a moment before she turned back to John. "You didn't say anything about me not being backstage, John."

"Yes, I did. I left you a voicemail about it," John explained as his eyes flitted towards the teens behind Rose before he looked back at her. "I just thought it would be better tonight?"

"So you could have privacy with your precious Reinette?" Rose asked, not caring about who was listening right now. She just couldn't understand why John had the audacity to act like this around her and it frustrated her so much she had to bite back tears.

"Why do you have to bring up bloody Reinette right now, Rose?" John countered as he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to look at the people bustling around them. "Come on," John said to her as he latched onto Rose's hand and pulled her with him into an empty dressing room.

"I have to bring it up because of the way you just acted," Rose replied in a sure tone, holding back the urge to put her hands on her hips.

John let out a loud sigh and ran his hands through his hair before he responded. "You are acting jealous for no reason, Rose. Geez, we barely even know each other, you have no right to judge what I do."

Before Rose had a chance to defend her case Rory scrambled into the room with Amy on his heels. "John, they want you over in sound check."

Mumbling about something, John followed Rory out of the room without a second glance at Rose. Standing there for a second, Rose glanced up at Amy, feeling incredibly stupid. Why was she gullible enough to believe that she had something special with John? It always ended the same way for her no matter how she tried to change it.

Thankfully Amy noticed Rose's expression and spoke up. "Come along, you can sit by me during the concert. It'll be good fun and we can analyze every little mistake they make," Amy said in the Scottish accent she never got rid of as she led Rose behind her.

Apparently Amy had done that little game before because she helped Rose come up with things going wrong. To Rose's eyes, everything was going off perfectly as it always did, but maybe that was just because John was on stage and he just oozed charisma in front of those lights. Even though she was confused and upset about what he said she wasn't going to let that ruin her night. And she enjoyed Amy's company quite a bit, much more than most of the other women she had interacted with for years.

About halfway through the concert Rose's ears practically perked up when she heard John say something. Sharing a glance with Amy, she scooted over so she could see him a bit more clearly.

"So the song I'm going to play for you next is really special," John continued as the crowd screamed in anticipation as they always did. "In fact, this song isn't even recorded yet and this is the first time I'm performing it."

"Do you know what song it is?" Rose asked Amy as she waited for John to speak up again, only to be rewarded with a shrug of her shoulders from Amy.

"I really hope you like it and don't pretend like you already know the lyrics, either," John said into the microphone, shifting his guitar a bit. "This song is called 'Stars in Your Eyes' and it is for my beautiful Rose," John explained as Rose glanced down at the floor, hoping her face wasn't burning red. "So here it goes and," John said, glancing towards the backstage area as if he could see Rose. "I hope you don't get mad at me for not singing this song to you first, Rose," John finished as he began strumming on his guitar, a soft smile on his face as he began to sing the song.

"I've heard your song in my head

And where it lead

Was straight to the stars

All I had were my guitars

But I know I can fly to Mars

Although many have already tried

I want you to decide

That I am worth the fight

Because I will fly to a great height

To see you tonight

You have stars in your eyes

And I know I can devise

A space suit to break into

Your galaxies amazing view

I will become an astronaut just for you

And if my space suit ever fails

I know that our love prevails

And you will never let me fall

Because I will answer to your call

And have loved you for as long as I can recall

You have stars in your eyes

And I know I can devise

A space suit to break into

Your galaxies amazing view

I will become an astronaut just for you

My space ship will hold us secure

As we take a tour

Through your galaxy of beauty

Because I know my duty

To always love my precious beauty

That is you

And when all the stars have burned out

I will never doubt

My struggle to win

The stars within

You…

You have stars in your eyes

And I know I can devise

A space suit to break into

Your galaxies amazing view

I will become an astronaut just for you

I know all these words have already been sung

But I just want to say well I am still young

That I fell hopelessly in love with you

When I first passed through

And saw the amazing view

That comes from your smile

Even after you run for miles

You are the one that I will search for

An astronaut at your door

Just so I can tell you once more

You have stars in your eyes

And I know I can devise

A space suit to break into

Your galaxies amazing view

I will become an astronaut just for you"

Smiling like an idiot the entire time he was singing, Rose glanced up at Amy who greeted her with a huge wink. After that Rose enjoyed the concert much more than the first half and had even relaxed a bit. Maybe John had just sung the song for publicity, but she hoped it was because he felt bad for how he was acting before the concert backstage.

The moment the lights went out and the final note was played Rose sat still in her chair, wondering if John would talk to her now. Still, she was surprised by how quiet John was once he came backstage. He hadn't said anything at all, just sought Rose out and immediately pulled her against his chest.

"Oi, John," she said, partly embarrassed at his behavior. Here he was, moments after walking off of a stage full of thousands of fans, and he hadn't even unclipped his microphone yet or spoken to his crew. Just walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck, oblivious to the fact that he was basically dripping with sweat.

Rory came up behind him and quickly took off John's microphone as Rose gently pulled John deeper backstage away from the probing eyes. "I didn't mean it, Rose…" he whispered against her neck. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe you stayed after that. Oh, God, are you mad at me?"

"I don't know," Rose responded truthfully, thankful when John released her from his arms. "I just want to know why you were acting like you wanted to fight with me."

"I don't want to, Rose," John explained as he grabbed ahold of her hand. "Seeing Reinette here freaked me out. She said you were lying to me and I can't believe her, she was just trying to hurt me again."

Averting her eyes for a moment, Rose wondered what Reinette had said. She assumed she knew about her second job and the fact that she was definitely _not _planning on telling John. Still, she forced a smile and looked back up at him. "I don't want to hurt you, John. You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I was foolish to think I couldn't," John said, his face relaxing a bit. "It is just that with Reinette…everything seemed perfect for so long. And then she was the one pushing me to record that silly song for her and I thought it was just because she believed in me. But that wasn't it at all…not long after my song was played on the radio she started talking about how we should get married."

"You don't have to tell me," Rose hurriedly explained, not even sure if she wanted to hear this.

"No, I want, no need to, Rose," John mumbled before he began to speak again. "I was actually planning on proposing…but then I found it all out. She had been cheating on me with my best friend, Harold Saxon, practically the whole time. They had decided that I would be easy to push out into fame and after that Reinette could launch her own career as a model. Then, after having her heart crushed by John Smith and an ugly divorce she could run off to Harold for support. So with that they would hopefully tarnish my career and paint Reinette as an angel."

Staring at the design on his tie, Rose stood for several moments. She already knew bits and pieces, but the whole situation had been morphed by the magazines for more entertainment. She also had to remind herself that this was John's past and she had her own that wasn't too pleasant either. "I'm sorry, John. I would never do that to you, I swear."

"You're special, Rose Tyler," John said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Not long after that Amy called to him that he had to change as Rose sat awkwardly on a chair as she watched the flurry of people around her as they packed some things up. "Rose," Jack called out as he flopped into the chair next to her. "Rose Tyler, what happened with you and Doc?"

"We just had a fight," Rose responded as she held back rolling her eyes at him. "It's fine now, don't worry, Jack. He won't just randomly lose his voice because of me anytime soon."

"Listen, Rose," Jack said as he looked at her with more seriousness than usual. "If you are going to be with someone like John you have to be committed about it. Because no matter what people say about him that is what he is about. You see, he wants to be in a relationship, he doesn't just want a fling; he wants to be serious with a girl."

"I know, I get that," Rose countered back to Jack. "And that is what I want too, honestly."

Jack smiled down at her before he got up and headed a different direction. "Good to know. Though you do know that John is my friend first of all. So if you do anything to hurt him…I won't be too happy with you. Of course, sweetheart, if he does anything to hurt _you_, Rose, he won't be walking on sunshine with me either."

"Thanks, Jack," Rose smiled as he left. Apparently she had a friend in Jack now and for that she was quite proud of herself. If someone like that would enjoy her company maybe she wasn't as bad as she thought…

It was then that John walked back in and set back down in the chair that Jack had just left to go talk to a dark haired girl that had just walked past. "Hello, again."

"Hello," Rose said, giggling at how she had repeated his words. She hesitantly glanced at him, glad to see he was looking much fresher in a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt after changing out of his suit. Of course Rose couldn't help but lean over and kiss him, pulling away much sooner than she wanted to. "Later, yeah?"

"Huh?" John asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, a pout still on his lips that Rose had pulled away from him.

"Let's go to your place when you're done," Rose said, letting her voice drip with every ounce of seductiveness she possessed. As if that wasn't enough, Rose couldn't help but add a few more words. "That is, if you have enough energy. That concert must have taken quite a bit out of you…and I wouldn't want you to be worn out."

"Really?" John tried to keep his voice at a normal pitch before he responded again, realization dawning in his eyes. "Are you _sure_?"

"Of course," Rose replied with a quick peck on his lips to emphasize her point. "Though I think you should maybe take a shower or something when we get there, yeah?"

"Shower…" John mumbled with a wide grin on his face. "Fine by me. I will try to not make you wait here that long…promise."

...

Regardless of John's promise it took two whole hours to get out of the concert and get back to John's apartment. He had to meet with some of the filthy rich kids who had paid to see him afterwards and of course Jack had to talk to him afterwards about thing that would have to be changed for next time. Still, Rose wasn't even near tired whenever she saw John look her direction with a wide grin saying he was free to go.

By the time they arrived at John's apartment they were already full on snogging in the back of the taxi John had hired. Reluctantly pulling away from him, Rose followed him up to his room, pleased that John kept his arm tightly around her waist. Once John opened the door she couldn't help but giggle when John accidently ran into a coatrack by the door as he was leaning down to kiss her again.

Soon after that Rose looked around the apartment, not deciding where she should go when John announced he would take a super-fast shower. She considered curling up on the comfy couch to wait or even make a nice cup of tea to calm her nerves, but shot both ideas down rather fast. After all, they were both confident adults about this. So she went straight to John's bedroom and plopped herself right down on his blue bed. Once that was done Rose began to consider what she should have on. She had taken off her heels the moment she walked through the door, but wasn't sure about her light pink dress. Finally she decided to just keep it on as she went to work trying to tame her now messy hair, eventually giving up and pulling it into a low bun.

"Rose? Shut your eyes for a moment, okay?" John's voice called out from the bathroom. Taking his advice, Rose slammed her eyes shut just as he had said to.

Feeling the bed shift beside her Rose figured it was okay to look now and opened her eyes the moment John started kissing her. She automatically reached out to pull him closer, wrapping her arms around his still damp neck. As her hands trailed down his chest, she looked at him for the first time. "Wait a second, you are naked under the sheets, aren't you?"

"Seemed like a waste," John announced between kisses. "Well, I am rather confident tonight, aren't I? Also, I really feel as if I should even up the playing field."

"You better get to work then, John," Rose responded, surprised when the first thing that John did was release her hair from the bun. However, she didn't mind one bit when John unzipped her dress agonizingly slow and was relieved that she had worn attractive and matching undergarments tonight.

"Rose Tyler," John said once her dress was all the way off of Rose. "You know this isn't something that I always do," he explained as he scooted even closer to her, gesturing between themselves. "You're _special_ to me, Rose. And I'm sure about this, about _us_."

Smiling as he kissed a trail down her neck she thought about how surprising it was that she was here with John right now. "I know, and we are," Rose sighed, letting out a squeak of surprise when John flipped her over so he was hovering above her. "Trust me, I want you, all of you."

…

Feeling John's weight on her, Rose carefully scooted over as she struggled to control her breathing. Only seconds later John sighed and put his arms around her, pulling her against him. He was humming something into her ear, still appearing positively elated. It seemed as if Rose had found a new way to cheer John up…

"Am I staying?" Rose asked as she nestled closer against his warm neck. "I mean, that's okay with you, right?"

"Of course," John replied in a quiet tone as he leaned over to kiss her for a long moment. "I want to wake up with you in my arms. Now, let's go to sleep, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Night," Rose said, tracing a design on his chest as she smiled in the darkness. She wondered how long it would be before she could wipe that smile off of her face. Everything was even more perfect than she could have and she loved it. Literally loved how everything was going in her life at the moment, even if it couldn't last like this forever.

"Sweetheart?" John quietly murmured as he nestled up closer to Rose, already halfway asleep. "I'm going to make you banana pancakes tomorrow, okay?"

Rose giggled at his matter of fact statement before she responded. "Sure, but do you even know how to cook them? Or are you going to just order them from somewhere and pass them off as your masterpiece?" Rose asked, waiting for a response that didn't come. "Hmm…I cracked your brilliant plan, didn't I? I feel like I will do that a lot so don't say you didn't get fair warning."

"I wish I didn't have to leave you," John said as he lightly kissed the side of her neck. "I don't want to go on the tour without you. I'll miss you too much."

"Me too," Rose replied as she spun her neck around to face him. "We'll be okay, right?"

"Of course we will, Rose," John explained with a light kiss. "We'll always be okay."

**What a cheesy ending...oh well...the naivety of saying everything will be okay! How was this chapter everyone!? Glad to see lovely Reinette make an appearance ;) Don't worry, you will hear about other past relationships as well as this story progresses. Any ideas you would like to see?! **

**Thanks so much for reading so much and I hope you enjoyed it enough to spent a moment writing a review!**

**Thanks again and I love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	6. On a Tour Bus

**Please don't worry, this story will not continue to be COMPLETELY fluffy...geez, I am even annoying myself with how mushy this is! I love me some drama ;) Sorry this chapter is just a filler chapter, the excitement will start soonish!**

**Anyway, a big thanks to people who review (Please...I love reviews) and my Beta JustEmmaIsFine.**

**As usual, enjoy...**

On a Tour Bus

Rose decided not to call Kelly until the day after John officially left London on his tour. She felt like a total geek when she had burst into tears when she had to say goodbye to him. In all her relationships she had never acted like that before and she just kept on apologizing for acting so annoying. John's face had just dropped and he had looked like his heart was breaking when she had cried and that only made it all worse.

"I don't want you to leave," Rose whispered, feeling insanely stupid seconds later. "Oh, I can't believe I just said that."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," John crooned as he pulled her in for a tight hug. "I wish I didn't have to go without you."

"Gah, I just keep on thinking about everything," Rose mumbled against his chest. "I know that many people go _so_ much longer without seeing each other and stuff…it is just that…we haven't even been together all that long."

"Just think, when I get back the time we have known each other will have doubled," John said as he held her by her shoulders and looked at her with a sad smile. "Not good timing on our part I guess."

"It never is," Rose agreed with a sigh. She sat up a bit and looked at the clock. "Looks like time is never on our side. You better get out of bed to put some clothes on and get ready," Rose admitted as she lightly shoved against John's bare chest to get him to move.

Reluctantly following Rose's advice, John got out of bed, turning around to wink at Rose and elicit a giggle from her lips as he went to the bathroom to change.

Rose rolled over a bit, nestling deeper into the covers. For a moment she considered getting out of the bed and putting her own clothes back on, but eventually decided against it when she saw how dark it still was outside. Of course John would have to leave at four in the morning, much earlier than she ever enjoyed waking up. Groaning when she heard John turn the shower on she wished she could join him, but he honestly was on a big time crunch as it was.

Feeling John's cool lips on her temple she jerked awake, surprised that she had fallen back to sleep to begin with. "I can't believe I was asleep again," Rose mumbled sleepily, wrapping her arms around John's still damp neck and pulling him down for another long kiss.

"I _really_ do have to go now," John groaned as he reluctantly pulled out of the kiss, resting his forehead against Rose's. He glanced around the bedroom for a moment, suddenly pulling away and fumbling in a drawer for something. "Here," he said, pressing a key into her hand. "You can just stay here and go back to sleep, sweetheart. Just make sure you lock the door when you leave. And just…keep the key. I mean, if you want to."

"Oh, I can get up now," Rose responded, making to get up out of the bed as she wrapped the sheet around her body.

"No, no, no," John said, lightly pushing her back into the bed. "I'm not asking you to leave, Rose. Although I really should…"

Rose blinked up at him, wishing she was fully awake for this. John had just nonchalantly given her the key to his flat. She understood what a big step that was and was more than surprised by it. And of course with her luck she wouldn't see him again for three months. "I'll _really_ miss you."

"Me too," John replied in a sincere tone as he kissed her lips for an infuriatingly short time. "I'll call you when I get there later on tonight, okay?"

"I'll be waiting," Rose whispered, trying not to pout. "You really are late now, Jack is going to have a fit…."

"I can deal with him," John said as he reluctantly made his way out of the room. "Bye, Rose, see you before you know it."

…

Rose felt uncomfortable walking in to meet Kelly in broad daylight, wondering how this meeting would go. "I never got to apologize for what happened with my ankle, Kelly," Rose said as she sat on the chair that was pulled out for her.

"Seems like you've been busy," Kelly replied in a cold voice as she met Rose's gaze. "I just read an article about you in one of those gossip magazines last week."

"Umm…" Rose said, unsure of how to approach Kelly after that. "I suppose so, but I really would greatly appreciate a chance to come back to work."

"Same hours as before, I presume?" Kelly asked as she sat up straighter in her chair, pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"If they are still available…" Rose answered, sending Kelly what she hoped was a sweet smile. "I've really missed working here for those couple of months and I would love to get back into it all."

Kelly sighed as she leaned back into her seat. "They are, I was actually getting a little worried that you weren't going to come back to dance here," she said, pausing for a moment as if she was waiting for Rose to speak up. "With your _relationship_ with John Smith I think we all assumed that you were done with this stage of your life. I'm honestly surprised that he is supportive about it…"

"Oh," Rose said, averting her eyes for a moment. She _knew_ John would be very upset if he found out about this, but it was what she had to do. Her bank account was steadily draining and she made good money here, much more than she ever would at the café as well. Rose just prayed that John wouldn't find out on his own. Someday, she just wasn't quite sure when, she was going to tell him and explain everything. Until then, this is what she had to do… "That won't really be an _issue_…"

"You will start again tonight then," Kelly announced as she stood up to leave the office, handing Rose a packet of paper before she left. "Come at the usual time. The new dances are written out in that packet, I would suggest you master them today. Also, the costume tonight is that checkered red two-piece with red high heels."

After that it seemed as if the time had flown by much faster than she was used to. All day she had to spend practicing the dance, only vaguely wondering where Jessica was all the time. She barely even saw her anymore, but she didn't have time to worry about it right now. After having spent two whole months without dancing she was much rustier than she was used to, but she knew in a short time she would be back into tip top shape. Still, she couldn't help but be excited when it was time to go to work. As much as she hated her job at times, the rush of adrenaline she got from it was more than worth it.

Surprisingly, practically all of the usual girls ran up and hugged her the moment she walked into the dressing room. She was only expecting Claire to really care, and that still wasn't confident.

"Rose!" Alicia squealed, shaking her platinum locks as she glanced at Rose with her piercing blue eyes. "We've all missed you so much!"

"Totally…" Samantha said, plopping down onto the chair next to Rose. "Does your ankle hurt anymore?"

Eyes widening in surprise, Rose quickly answered the typical questions, sharing a confused glance with Claire as she did so. It was only a few minutes later when Alicia offered to help with her makeup that she realized why they were doing this.

"Soo…" Alicia crooned, a mischievous smirk on her face. "How did you manage to snag John Smith out of the blue?"

"Oh," Rose responded, her voice squeaking in surprise. "Umm…it just sort of happened. It wasn't a master plan or anything like that."

"Seriously, Rose, we aren't going to tell anyone if that is what you are worried about," Samantha said from behind Rose, halfway done with curling her bright red hair. "I mean, he just left for his tour, right? He is quite yummy…"

Rose glanced down at her fingernails for a moment before she spoke up again. "Umm…" she mumbled again, coming up with a pathetic answer that she hoped would appease the girls. This was one thing she was not looking forward to one bit, answering their _extremely_ personal questions. Still, Rose was able to make her way through it, hoping that they would lose interest in a few days.

…

After being constantly bugged by John _every_ single time she talked to him about visiting him, she finally began to check to see if it was even possible. Surprisingly, Kelly had been completely supportive about it when Rose first mentioned it, saying she always gave a week off with pay a year if someone asked. Apparently it was true, but she just never advertised that fact, you just had to come ask her about it. The café, on the other hand, wasn't as excited about the idea. Still, by working an insane number of hours at the café Rose was able to maneuver a week's vacation where she could go see John. When Rose had found it all out she had thought it was a joke at first, surely something like this could not actually be this easy for her.

Apparently Rose had chosen a brilliant time to go as well because she would be able to go to France. She had tried countless times to convince John that he didn't have to pay for _everything_, but then she had brought up Jimmy Stone. John was really the first person that Rose had trusted enough besides her mum and Mickey to tell him all that had really happened with Jimmy. Of course, John hadn't reacted well and had spent practically an hour fuming about how anyone could ever even think about hurting Rose like that. Still, when she had insinuated that Jimmy took her on a trip before everything had changed he had hung up after uttering a curse word and hadn't picked up Rose's calls to apologize. It was four whole days later when he had called Rose again, apologizing for acting like a massive arse about everything. Rose had known how sincere he was being and had reluctantly agreed that she would let him pay this time. Even after all of that Rose hadn't actually believed it was going to work out until she found the plane landing in Paris.

When she walked out into the airport her eyes skimmed about the mounds of people searching for John. Eventually her eyes landed on a familiar shape. John was standing over by the edge of crowd with his hands in his pockets and a big smile on his face when he caught sight of her. He had the familiar cap stuffed on top of his head and the glasses perched on his nose, basically looking just as adorable as she had remembered. Letting out a squeak of excitement, Rose made her way towards him, sure her smile was just as wide as his. Before she knew it she was in his arms a foot off the ground as he clung tightly to her.

"I missed you," John breathed into Rose's hair as he placed her feet back on the ground. "I'm so glad to see you, Rose."

"Me too," Rose replied ever, automatically kissing him despite how many people were milling around. "Oh, I can't believe you are actually here right now."

"Can't get rid of me, Rose," John laughed as he pulled out of the kiss with a smirk on his face. "It feels like so much longer than two months since we've been together."

"I agree," Rose said with a pout as she leaned against him, finally realizing just how much she had missed him. She wasn't usually the type to act this clingy _ever_. Just the thought that John was traveling around Europe and the countless girls that would do anything to spend one night in his bed freaked her out more than she wanted to admit. Not that she was going to tell John about her fears because she did trust him…but she still worried sometimes.

Putting his arm around her waist, John pulled her with him out of the airport, explaining what would happen while she was there. He had two days entirely free except for one radio interview in Paris and after that he would have to go to Barcelona and Brussels and the last day before Rose would leave they would be in Amsterdam. As usual, he kept on apologizing that he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her as he wanted to.

While John kept on rambling on about all that had been happening so far, mainly about Jack's sexual escapades, as they were driven to a lunch where a lot of the crew members that Rose knew were going to meet them. Apparently they were the first ones to arrive and were barely seated at the table for more than a minute when John kissed Rose again, deepening the kiss more than he should have in public as he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her even closer to him.

"Oi, can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" Jack groaned as he faked disgust at their very public display of affection, causing Rose to jump away from John in surprise. She was sure her cheeks were still pink judging by the way the tip of John's ears were still red.

"Nope," Rose replied as she scooted even closer to John, taking his hand under the table. "You aren't really one to talk, Jack. If everything John had told me about your nightly adventures is true, John and I are barely scratching the surface."

"It isn't my fault," Jack said with a smile in John's direction. "I just ooze seductiveness and no one can resist me. I bet I can get that waitress over there to be properly dazzled in half an hour. Oh, I've got an even better idea! The two of you could let me join in tonight, it would add a whole new level to our friendship."

Averting her eyes away from Jack she was sure her cheeks were red again as she heard John speak up, his hand teasingly high on her thigh. "Stop it, Jack. For your information Rose and I are _never_ going to have a threesome with you, so you really should come up with a new fantasy that doesn't even begin to involve Rose."

Thankfully, Amy and Rory and a few other people arrived not long after that. Rose kept on glancing at Rory, sure he looked nervous for some reason. Apparently her intuition was right, plus the fact that John had winked at Rory the moment he sat down and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'go get 'em, cowboy.'

Still, Rose was still surprised when Rory got out of his chair before dessert was served. With a shy smile at Amy he bent down on one knee, fumbling in his jacket for the ring box.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Amy asked, her eyes wide and full of surprise and apprehension at the same time.

"I think you know," Rory responded as he finally succeeded and found the ring, playing with the box in his hands as he glanced up at Amy again. "Amelia Pond, I pretended to be in a band for you."

"And then you had to learn how to play the guitar," Amy said, her smile widening as she gazed down at Rory.

"It was worth it though, to get you to notice me," Rory continued as he squeezed Amy's hand. "We've always been friends, ever since we were little kids. Apparently it took you longer than I hoped to realize that I was in love with you. At first you thought we were just friends and then for a terrifying moment you assumed I was gay. But through it all I always loved you and, if you'll let me, always will."

"Don't make me cry, Rory," Amy announced in a quiet whisper, even though tears were already filling her eyes.

Rory just smirked in response, taking the ring out of the box. "So, will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes," Amy answered, holding her hand as Rory slid the ring onto her finger. "Yes, I will marry you."

As Amy pulled Rory in for an impressive snog, Rose just smiled. She was so happy that she was able to be there for the proposal and knew without a doubt that Amy and Rory were meant for each other. It seemed like a fairytale to Rose, seeing just how much in love Rory Williams was with Amelia Pond.

…

During the two whole days of freedom they had while they were in Paris, John had promised they would make the most of it. However, they spent practically the entire time in a fancy hotel room getting reacquainted with each other. Not that either of them minded that they didn't get to see much of the city. On the last night they were able to go out, much to John's chagrin. After a dinner fancier than Rose had ever experienced before, they went to go see the Eiffel Tower lighting up the starry sky.

"So," Rose began after a rather pleasing bubble bath with John as they laid together on the bed. "What's the rest of the week going to be like?"

"Brilliant," John replied as he traced a pattern on the soft skin on Rose's side. "Because you will be here with me, Rose. I've said how glad I am that you came, right?"

"_Multiple_ times, John," Rose laughed as she rested her head against his chest. "I take it back when I said it wouldn't be a good idea for me to see you during the tour. But, seriously, what'll it be like?"

"Busy…" John explained. "I have a concert every night after this and a few afternoon performances as well. But I promise I'll try to see you as much as possible, alright?" he continued with a smile. "And then, once I'm done with this bloody tour we'll be in the same city again."

Rose frowned a bit before she responded again. "Will it always be like this, John? The running about all the time?" Rose continued in a soft voice. "I mean, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but it's hard. We will only even be in the same city a little over half the time each year…and it just scares me that…that…I don't know what you are up to," Rose quickly finished, knowing that once she started she had to say it.

"It won't always be like this, Rose. And we can make it work, I'm sure we can," John explained, his voice much more sure than Rose's had been. "Please don't worry, Rose, I don't want you to. There won't be _anyone_ else besides you," John said with a bop on her nose. "Trust me about this, I want to make love with _you_, Rose," he continued, causing Rose to jump a bit. She was always shocked when he said things like that, she never expected it either. "Plus, most of the time we are on a tour bus and that thought just isn't comfortable at all…"

"I'm sure we can make do," Rose responded, kissing him on the cheek and wishing she had something else to say. Instead she just started giggling for no reason at all and she hoped it would always be like this. Also, she had a new mission now: to figure out a way to effectively shag on a moving tour bus.

**AHH! Amy and Rory...they are an adorable couple. Any ideas you would like to see?!**

**Thanks so much for reading so much and I hope you enjoyed it enough to spent a moment writing a review!**

**Thanks again and I love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	7. Figuring it Out

**FINALLY the bomb drops!**

**Anyway, a big thanks to people who review (Please...I love reviews) and my Beta JustEmmaIsFine.**

**As usual, enjoy...and REVIEW!**

Figuring it Out

It was only a month after John got back to London that Rose finally pissed Kelly off one too many times. Apparently when Rose mentioned the fact that she was not going to dance anywhere near a pole because she wasn't a stripper she went just a little bit too far. So after a harsh talking to from her boss, Rose was fired with a warning that she would never be hired again.

At first Rose was more than a little relieved. She honestly hated lying to John and she was constantly having to do that now. Still, she was jolted out of her happiness when she got her first bills because apparently her job at the café just wasn't cutting it anymore ever since the rent on her flat had been raised.

While Rose had been scouring the internet one morning searching for a cheaper flat, John had noticed what she was looking at. With a smirk John had said that she should just move in with him. After all, she was there a lot of the time and whenever he was out of town she would have the apartment to herself. Rose had been adamantly against it at first, saying that she didn't want to rush things and that she could make do on her own. But, after a few more weeks of unsuccessful searching, Rose had relented to John and taken him up on his offer.

A lot of her possessions had already made their way over to John's flat, so during the two weeks that Rose had left before she had to pay rent again the rest of her stuff was moved over to his place. Surprising, moving in with John had been a lot easier than she had expected and she was rather happy with the decision.

The last day Rose had in her flat with Jessica, who she wouldn't miss at all, she had finally allowed John to come over. Which is where they were when Rose woke up in the morning and was pleasantly surprised to see her familiar pink walls. She was so used to waking up in John's, well she supposed it was their bedroom now. Still, it was nice to say goodbye to her old flat in this way with John curled up behind her. She was wide awake now and by the look of contentment on John's face he wasn't going to get up for some time. Deciding that she should go make John coffee to wake him up, Rose glanced down at her clothes on the floor, slightly disappointed that everything else she owned to wear was at John's flat. Still, her eye automatically flew to John's button up shirt on the floor and she threw that on, knowing he always thought she looked adorable when she wore his clothes.

Just as she was about to leave the bedroom to go to the kitchen she heard the door bang, wincing when she realized that Jessica was home. And from the way she was stomping about it only meant one thing. Before she had time to process it, Jessica slammed open her bedroom door and practically screamed at Rose. "Rose, I have a customer in fifteen minutes. Sorry for the short notice, but he is paying double this morning!"

John immediately jumped up at the noise, his eyes flashing in confusion as he saw Rose standing at the edge of the bed and a girl he assumed to be Jessica peering at him from the doorway. "Huh?" was the only response he could come up with, extremely thankful that sheets were still covering him.

"Whoa, you were with a client, Rose?" Jessica marveled as she jumped to the wrong conclusion. She had yet to realize who was currently in Rose's bed. Either she was too high, which was the likely reason, or she simply didn't care. "Which agency are you working for? How much did he pay you?"

"What?" John gasped as his eyes grew in panic. "What the hell are you talking about? _Clients? Agency? _What would I _pay _for?"

"Jessica!" Rose screeched. She had no idea what was going to happen next, she just knew that she was beyond terrified.

"Seriously though, Rose," Jessica began, still having no idea how much she had messed everything up for Rose. "I really do need you to get out before he gets here. I still need to get everything ready and jump in the shower."

John didn't move, he seemed frozen. "Wait a moment, when you say client you mean…a man who pays you to have sex?"

"Duh," Jessica answered with a rolling of her eyes. "I mean, obviously you know what a call girl is," Jessica said as she left the room to the bathroom with a warning glance at Rose to get out.

"John," Rose whispered, trying to keep herself from crying. "It isn't what it looks like…just listen to me and I can explain everything."

Apparently John wasn't in the mood for talking because he just got up out of the bed and yanked on his remaining clothes without looking at her. Rose was just making her way over to him when he walked over and flung the closet door open. He took a deep breath as he saw its contents. It contained all of Rose's outfits for when she danced and since most of them looked like gaudy bras and knickers. She had actually been planning on getting rid of them last week, but she just hadn't gotten around to it yet. Rose was struck to silence when John let out a hiss as he leaned against the doorframe, his muscles visibly tensing. "I trusted you, Rose," John said, his voice rising in intensity. "I believed you…we were going to be living together in a few hours, we basically already were anyway. But you didn't tell me anything, nothing at all! You were just _fucking_ other men for money."

"No," Rose muttered, too scared to look up at him again. "No, John. You're wrong…that isn't what it is at all."

"Oh, really?" John hissed as he turned to glare at her. His eyes scared her they were so…angry. "What the fuck? What else could it be? Goddamn it, Rose! I thought you were the one sincere person on this whole fucking planet, but I guess I was wrong again. You are just a bitch like the rest of them. Was I just practice for you, huh? Getting more material for your job of shagging disgusting old men? And this whole time I went on how we were making love and how it was so beautiful and all of that complete and utter _bullshit_…"

"Please," Rose whispered as she tried to scoot closer to him. She didn't want to say it like this the first time, but she supposed it would only help the situation. Because he _knew _she did, he had to. "I love you."

"You don't get to say that!" John yelled back at her. "You have no right to tell me those _lies_."

Rose couldn't help but let out a sob she had been trying to hold back, surprised when John didn't comfort her like he always would have before. "John, please…I'm not a prostitute."

John was silent for several moments and Rose thought maybe he was calming down, but he was just standing there burning with anger towards her. "No," he responded in an icily cold voice. "You. Are. A. Disgusting. Whore!" he said, emphasizing each word. "I can't believe you of all people would lie to me like this."

"Don't…don't leave me," Rose whispered as she moved towards him, expecting his comforting arms to wrap around her, but they never did. "Please, John, please just listen to me."

"Don't you get anywhere fucking near me, Rose," he spat out, spinning away from her and making his way towards the door. "I don't want to see you _ever_ again! Just get the hell out of my life and go back to fucking other men."

Rose stood dumbfounded as the door slammed shut and he didn't come back…he had left her. She let out a choking noise and fell in a heap in the middle of the room, not caring about anything else at the moment. She just wrapped her arms around her middle to keep from falling apart, but it didn't work.

"Rose…whatever happened, I'm sorry, but he is going to get here any minute," Jessica said as she came out of the shower and gave Rose a sympathetic look for a few seconds.

Rose knew it would be unwise to ignore her so she managed to wrench herself off of the floor and was only half aware as she got dressed, having no idea where she was going to go. She stumbled out into the street, not caring that tears were still trailing down her cheeks. She literally had _nothing_ with her right now. All she had was the clothes on her back and John's shirt that she was hugging against her chest. Everything else that she had ever owned was at her flat and she honestly didn't have enough money to stay at her apartment with Jessica. Hell, even her phone was at John's flat. Well, she still did have his key around her neck…

Not caring if it was a terrible decision or not, Rose began the long walk to John's flat. She wasn't sure if she was praying for him to be there or to never have to see him again now that he hated her.

…

By the time she got there she wasn't sure if she would have the strength to go in. She was scared, she couldn't bear to look into his eyes and see all of that _hatred _directed at her. It was even worse when she saw Phil holding the door open for her.

In the end, she couldn't do it. She literally had her key out and was about to knock on the door even though she was sure he wasn't home when she lost her nerve. So she turned and ran, doing what she had been doing her whole life. She didn't know where she was going until she ended up in front of the diner she and John often frequented hours later.

The moment she walked into the diner she swore everyone turned to look at her. She supposed she looked horrible. She was sure her makeup was all over her face and her eyes were pink and puffy. And to top it all off she was standing in the middle of the room with no idea what to do next, just twisting the shirt she held in her hands.

"Rose?" Stan asked as he came out from behind the counter and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked so concern, his eyes narrowing as he observed that she was alone and looked broken. "Come on, sweetheart," he murmured to her as he gently led her back to the adjoining room in the back of the diner. "You can cover for me, yeah?" he asked the dark skinned girl working at the counter before he closed the door behind him.

He just stood there and waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She just stood in the middle of the room, seemingly oblivious to his presence. Just then Suzy flew into the room, having noticed Rose's appearance. "What's wrong, darling?"

Rose let out a huff of air before she glanced up at the elderly couple, so surprised that they cared about her so much. "I don't know what to do."

"Why not?" Suzy asked as she led Rose to the couch and made her sit down. She turned away from Rose for a second to talk to Stan in a hushed tone. "Stan, would you please go and call John? Tell him that Rose needs him right now."

"NO!" Rose screeched a lot louder than she had planned, covering her mouth in shock. "Please…don't call him. Please, just don't."

Stan paused and came back over, sitting on the small chair next to the couch. "John won't mind, honey.

"He _hates _me…" Rose whispered as she stared down at the floor in shame. Why had she come here of all places? She supposed she honestly had nowhere else to go…

Rose tried to ignore the look of surprise Suzy and Stan exchanged before they spoke up again. "Did the two of you break up?" Suzy asked as gently as she could.

Rose simply nodded, not able to say it out loud. Then she opened her mouth and started talking again. "I don't know what to do now…I lost my second job a few months ago and I am sure I am going to get fired from the restaurant because I didn't come in today. And I don't have enough money to keep living in my flat with my roommate. I don't even have anything…"

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Rose," Stan said, trying to reassure her so that she wouldn't cry again.

"No, it won't," Rose whispered, the brutal honesty of the words cutting her like a knife. "All I have left is what I have with me right now…everything else I own is at John's flat and I just _can't _go back there," she continued, her voice shaking as she said his name. "I don't have anyone, I don't have anything at all."

Suzy felt a wave of pity for the blonde in front of her. She knew what she said was true, she knew that Rose had no family left and barely had anyone around her besides acquaintances. Suzy glanced at Stan for a moment before she spoke again. "Rose, you can work here if you need to."

"Oh, please don't do that," Rose mumbled as she looked down at the floor again. All she needed to do was figure everything out. She had been in this sort of situation in the past and she had managed to get back onto her feet without anyone's pity.

"You'd be a great help, sweetheart," Suzy explained as Stan abruptly left the room. "You see, one of our waitresses just quit because she is moving to Cardiff of all places. So we do have an empty position right now."

"I'm sure you could hire someone better than me," Rose said as she worried her bottom lip, wondering what she should do. Obviously the logical answer would be to take the sweet lady up on her offer.

"No, you'd be perfect, Rose," Suzy exclaimed as she suddenly turned peppy. "You are always such a sweetheart and you worked at a café before, right? So you obviously know what you are doing. It is either you or some fifteen year old who doesn't even know how to speak to strangers."

Rose stood still for a moment before she responded again. "I just don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation since you and Stan are so close to John…" Rose explained, trying to keep her voice completely level when she said his name.

"He's a big boy, he can deal with it," Suzy said with no hint of sarcasm. "Does that mean you say yes, Rose?"

"I suppose," Rose replied with a hesitant smile. "Umm…can I use your phone…I really do need my stuff back sometime."

"I think Stan was going to go deal with that, honey," Suzy reassured her. "First of all I am going to make sure you have something to eat for dinner," Suzy began, it was only then that Rose realized how hungry she was since she hadn't eaten since last night. "And until you find a new apartment or get your stuff back you are more than welcome to stay with Stan and I upstairs, okay?"

"I don't want to impose," Rose quickly exclaimed with a sigh. It was times like this she wished she had family around for help. "I'll work for no salary until I find a place. I mean, it shouldn't take all that long…"

"You don't have to," Suzy began to say, only to see how Rose had shot her a look that she knew she shouldn't argue with right now. "Fine, that'll be perfect, Rose."

Just as Suzy was about to lead Rose away to get her something to eat after Rose went to the bathroom to wash her face off, Rose stopped her right outside the door. "Whatever John says about me…" Rose explained, hoping that they wouldn't lose all respect for her. "It isn't true. Well, not really. So…just…it isn't as bad as he thinks it is."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Suzy asked as she examined the blonde's face.

"I still lied to him," Rose countered back with a shrug of her shoulders. "He isn't going to trust me again…and I just can't do it yet. Maybe once we both have time to…move on," Rose choked out. "We can finally be honest about everything. But not right now, it just hurts too much."

Suzy gave Rose a long look before she told her to sit down on a stool in front of the counter while she got something together for her. When Suzy came back a few minutes later with chips, Rose couldn't help but relax a bit. Except it wasn't for long as soon as Suzy began talking. "Sweetheart, John is being a bit…_difficult,_" she said, shaking her head when she said the last word. "But don't worry, once we are able to talk to him sober I'm sure he'll be a little nicer about it all."

"I'm not…" Rose began to say, her cheeks reddening as she glanced down at her chips. She had to bite her lip not to start crying again, just the thought of what John had said to them made her stomach spin.

"I know, Rose," Suzy said with a reassuring smile, saving Rose the embarrassment of saying that she was not a prostitute. "You have a key to the flat, right?" Suzy asked, continuing when Rose nodded. "Then it won't be long until we get your stuff back."

As Rose attempted to stomach the chips, the girl at the counter scooted over in front of Rose with a smile on her face. The patrons in the diner were slowly dwindling down and there wasn't much for her to do. "Hi, you are going to be working here, right?"

"I guess," Rose replied, trying to give the friendly stranger a smile. "I guess I'll start tomorrow or something…I'll have to talk to them and figure out a schedule."

"I'm Martha Jones," the girl said as she extended her hand out to shake Rose's. "I've been working here for a while. I'm in medical school right now," Martha said with a nod as she studied Rose a bit more. "Forgive me for being rude, but have we met before. You seem really familiar for some reason…"

"I've been here a few times," Rose explained, hoping Martha hadn't seen any pictures of her in those stupid gossip magazines. "Sorry I forgot, my name's Rose Tyler."

"Oh, I know!" Martha announced in a confident voice. "You are dating that singer John Smith! My sister always reads those silly tabloids."

Rose gazed down for a moment as Martha waited for her answer. "Actually, we just broke up…" Rose replied with a sigh. "Umm…please don't tell anyone that," Rose continued with a hopeful look at Martha. "It's just that it is really personal and I would rather not have people making up stories about what happened."

"I'm sorry…" Martha mumbled as she glanced at Rose again. "Though I may be able to help you," Martha began. "If you aren't a psychopath or anything, that is."

"I'm pretty sure I am fairly sane," Rose replied with an attempt at a smile that she was pretty sure failed. "And how can I help you?"

"The girl who you are replacing was my roommate," Martha said in a hesitant voice. "I mean, you aren't living with anyone right now, are you?"

"Nope, I'm actually homeless right now," Rose said, the situation exceedingly funny to her for some odd reason.

Martha paused for a moment as she observed Rose. "Seriously? You would just share a flat with someone you just met?"

"You asked me," Rose reminded Martha with a shy smile. "And trust me, anyone would be better than my last roommate…she probably hasn't even realized I left yet. Plus, if we are going to be working together I assume we will get to know each other."

"Well then," Martha responded with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you, Miss Tyler."

"Same to you, Miss Jones," Rose replied. Because maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had expected it to be... Just maybe though.

**Finally...done with all the happiness! Why is that a good thing... Oh well, what did you think? Also, Martha?**

**Thanks so much for reading so much and I hope you enjoyed it enough to spent a moment writing a review!**

**Thanks again and I love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	8. The Dark Days

**Now we can go on to what happens next. Sorry for the wait, but I sure hope you think the continuation of the story is worth it!**

**Anyway, a big thanks to people who review (Please...I love reviews) and each and every single one of you who reads this story!**

**As usual, enjoy...and REVIEW!**

The Dark Days

It only took Rose a week until she had moved into Martha's flat. In a much better part of the city than the one she shared with Jessica, the rent was actually much more reasonable. Rose had a suspicion that Stan and Suzy were helping her out more than they said, but she really wasn't in a position to bring it up. In a conversation she overheard, Rose discovered that John was out of the country. He had left two days after they broke up and Rose had used her key to get her stuff out. It surprised her how spread out her stuff was and it took a whole day in the familiar flat she was sure she would never see again to pack all of her belongings. The hardest thing was how she had left her key on a table, locking the door behind her. Her presence in John's life was gone.

She told herself she didn't care, but it was an obvious lie even to herself.

Besides that, things were shaping up better than she had expected. In the three weeks she had lived with Martha so far she had grown to like her company. They had stayed up late talking about their lives more times than Rose had in years. She had missed this so much, having a friend her own age to chat with. Apparently Martha thought the same thing as well. Her family had always had problems and she had thrown herself into her schoolwork to escape, never pausing to make many close friends.

And her job was better than she had imagined it would be. Sure, she had enjoyed working at the café, but the manager had always disliked Rose. Now Stan and Suzy were always so sweet to her and she had no idea how she could ever repay them for their kindness. Without her night job, Rose was surprised by how relieved she was to be out of that life. Now she just had to make sure she made wiser decisions now.

…

"Rose, you aren't up yet?" Martha called, coming into Rose's bedroom before she left for class. "You have to work early, right? That's what you said last night."

Jerking up, Rose tried to work her way through her clouded memories. All she wanted to do was go back to her dreams and pretend she didn't have a new life to build. "Thanks," Rose mumbled as she ran a hand through her hair.

Before either of them could respond, Rose flew off the bed, pushing Martha out of the way on her way to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she threw up, cursing whatever she ate the night before.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked as she came up behind Rose. She rocked back and forth on her heels, knowing if she didn't leave now she would be late for her class.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rose answered as she stood up on shaky legs. "Feel better already, actually," Rose continued, speaking the complete truth.

With a quick reassurance, Martha left the flat in a hurry, leaving Rose to get ready. It didn't take long after that until Rose ended up at the diner to open up for breakfast.

After several hours just after the lunch rush, Rose's heart almost stopped when she saw an all too familiar car pull up in front of the diner. Honestly, she tried to convince herself it was some sort of terrible coincidence until the door opened. There was absolutely no mistaking it now, John Smith was there. His spikey hair was what she saw first and she ducked under the counter the moment after that. She knew how immature she was being, but she couldn't stand to see him right now. It just hurt too much.

"What are you doing down there?" Donna, a manager at the diner who Rose had grown to like, asked as she bent down at the blonde girl.

"Just, be quiet," Rose whispered. She scrunched her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see the redhead looking at her. "Please, Donna…" Rose continued, surprised when she looked up to see Donna had a straight face. "Tell me when he leaves?"

"When who leaves?" Donna questioned with a sigh. She looked at the people in the diner, knowing automatically who Rose was talking about. "That skinny strip of nothing?"

"Obviously," Rose exclaimed, clamping a hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she was speaking. She knew just how much Donna knew about their situation. Donna had known John before he was famous and had no problem saying anything bad about the singer. Even though Rose was good friends with Martha now, and they were the same age, Donna understood her situation better. She had shared practically everything about their relationship with Donna, but still didn't feel comfortable telling Martha _everything_.

Donna didn't respond, so she assumed she was safely hidden behind the counter. Relaxing just a bit, Rose waited for what felt like hours.

"Donna?" John's voice sounded.

"Yes?" Donna asked, her voice full of sass.

"I know Rose works here," he continued as Rose froze. "Please, just tell me if she is here. I just really need to talk to her, Donna," John said in a strong voice. "Come on, please, Donna."

Rose felt Donna kick her in the side, but didn't move or look up. Instead she just sat there still, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that John Smith was here looking for her. She knew for a fact that the diner was crowded and how much John hated getting noticed in public. And he hadn't been wearing any of his lame disguises either. Around the same time Rose even thought about it, she could barely suppress a laugh when she heard what she assumed to be a teenage girl went up to him and asked for his autograph.

While he was distracted, Rose stood up, hoping to make a break for the back room. She shared a smile with Donna as she did so, knowing for a fact that the woman always did have a soft spot for John no matter what rude nicknames she had for him.

"Rose?" called out John just as she was halfway through the door. She froze for a moment before entering the room and slamming the door shut behind her, wishing there was a lock. She just couldn't handle seeing him right now.

"John, please don't do this here," Rose said, knowing that John was in hearing range. "I thought you hated making public scenes…just don't."

However, John completely ignored her warning as he entered the room, closing the door behind him as he leaned against it. He looked…not like she was used to at all. His hair was a mess like usual, but it was obvious he hadn't shaved in a few days and he wasn't wearing tailored clothes like he usually did. "Why haven't you picked up any of my calls or answered my texts?"

"I got a new phone," Rose said, trying to avert her eyes to the ground. "I was sick of you calling me, John. You were the one who made it clear you never wanted to hear from me again."

"Come on, Rose," John murmured, hesitantly moving a bit closer to her. "I'm sorry. Please, can't you just let us talk about it?"

Rose shook her head, stepping back a bit. One thing she was glad about was the fact that John was giving her physical space right now. "I think you said everything you wanted to say before, John," she whispered, hesitantly meeting his gaze and hoping that her face looked strong. "Please, what else could you _possibly_ have to say to me?"

"Look, I'm _sorry,_" John proclaimed, enunciating his words. "I freaked out and didn't let you explain yourself."

"John, I don't have in it me right now," Rose explained as she ran a hand over her eyes. "I can't listen to you hurt me like that again."

His face dropping even more than it was before, John walked closer until Rose was right against the wall. She had her eyes closed and her teeth were clenched, but at least she wasn't pushing him away. "I was wrong," he whispered. "I didn't let you explain," John continued with a sigh. "I talked to some people and found out the truth."

"What is the truth, then?" Rose asked, her eyes opening as she met him with a steely glare.

"That you would never…" John paused, closing his eyes as a tremor ran through him. "Do _that_ for money," John stopped for a long moment before he spoke again. "I know that you were a dancer at that club."

"That doesn't fix anything," Rose murmured, knocking away his hand when it reached for her shoulder and hurrying over to the other side of the room.

Deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to approach her again, John turned around to face her. "Listen, I _never _want you to have to do that again," he said, his voice practically begging. "Please, just don't push me away right now, let me help you. I understand and I…I"

Rose cut him off as she actually stomped her foot in frustration. "No, you don't have a right to come waltzing in here with an apology and think that fixes everything," Rose exclaimed, the tears finally brimming over her eyes. "You _hurt _me, John," Rose whispered, her voice breaking. "What you said, you broke me. I thought I was going to be with you forever and I was so scared for you to find out the truth about me."

"We can work it out, Rose," John begged. He hated it, to see her standing there crying and knowing it was completely his fault because he had cocked everything up. "Can't we just try?"

"I just _can't,_" Rose exclaimed, her voice shaking as she continued. "That day you scared me, John. I never ever thought I would ever have a reason to be scared around you. You always kept me safe before… And I just can't go back after what I saw. What you said to me, I can't just forget about that."

"Come on, you _know _me, Rose," John said, his voice hard. However, Rose could tell that he was not near as strong as he acted. His face was falling and even his voice was cracking with emotion. "I need you, just please let me in."

"Please," Rose whispered, tears running down her face. "I love you, John," she continued, not looking up at his face. "And it hurts me too much to see you. If you ever cared about me at all," Rose paused, wondering if John would contradict her. "Ever, at all. Then please, just don't do this to me anymore. _Please_."

John stood in the middle of the room, clearly contemplating her words. He stared at her, saw the tears streaking down her face and knew it was all her fault. "I'm sorry," he whispered before he turned on his heel and left the room, not glancing back as he closed the door behind him.

…

After that day Rose didn't see John again. Apparently he had listened to her and had taken her advice to stop trying to make things right. That honestly surprised Rose more than a bit. She hadn't really expected John to do that. Rose just missed him more than anything. Missed how comfortable and safe she felt to be with him. To know that he would never fail to do anything to make her better. She missed being in his arms, the way he used to sing an impromptu song just to make her laugh, and how he never once said that they had shagged. All the other guys she had dated always tossed that word around and she knew they didn't mean it to be derogatory, but she just didn't appreciate it. John had _always _said they were making love and never once treated her with disrespect. Well, until everything fell apart.

It had been two months since she had begun living with Martha when she realized something important. She had noticed it for weeks, but been too scared to even think about it consciously. Still, she realized she couldn't run from the obvious anymore when she told Martha she needed to talk to her about something important.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Martha murmured, wondering why Rose was crying again. "Did something happen with John?"

"Not exactly," Rose proclaimed. She worried her bottom lip, trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation. "You see, I'm…" Rose whispered as she looked down from her friend's gaze. "I'm pregnant."

Martha tried to keep her face even, but couldn't stop from letting out a surprised gasp at the news. "Oh," she exclaimed, wondering what to say next. She had never had much practice with this sort of stuff in the past and was making it up as she went along. "Do I even need to ask who the father is?"

"Yeah, it's John's," Rose whispered as she bit down on her nails.

"I assume it was an accident?" Martha asked. It took her a moment before she spoke again. "Rose, come on, you have to talk to me."

Letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes to calm herself down, Rose looked back up at her friend. "We were always so careful," Rose explained in a quiet voice. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You need to call John right now," Martha ordered as she made a move to get up and get a phone. "He needs to be here for this," she continued. "No matter how messy things were when it ended, this is his child and he needs to be a part of this, Rose."

"I know exactly what he would say," Rose said, trying not to cry at the thought that she shouldn't yearn for. "Just…give me time. Time to process this all before I do."

Martha nodded, a look of pity crossing her figures as she looked at Rose. "It'll be okay, Rose."

Rose tried to believe Martha's words, but she just couldn't right now. Instead, she just stared at the floor, her hand unconsciously moving to rest over her stomach as she began to cry, cursing everything because, once again, nothing was going as planned.

**Surprised?... What do you think will happen next? Is Rose being stupid for sending John away again? Please let me know your thoughts!**

**Thanks so much for reading so much and I hope you enjoyed it enough to spent a moment writing a review!**

**Thanks again and I love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	9. Terrible Realizations

**UPDATE AGAIN! I am seeing John Mayer tonight...so yay! That deserves an update. **

**Anyway, a big thanks to people who review (Please...I love reviews) and each and every single one of you who reads this story!**

**As usual, enjoy...and REVIEW!**

**P.S. I'm so, so sorry.**

Terrifying Realizations

With trembling hands, Rose dialed the number she had memorized and anxiously waited for an answer.

Getting his voicemail and hearing John's familiar voice telling her to leave a message, Rose opened her mouth to speak. Except she had no idea what to say, instead she just squeaked out his name and hung up immediately after, wondering if it was a good idea to call him in the first place.

Several tense minutes later as Rose thanked God that Martha was out, her phone rang again. "John?" she answered.

"Rose?" John said, his voice clearly an odd combination of excitement and surprise. Sure, he had been wanting her to call him, but he wasn't expecting it like this when she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Rose began, choking on her words for a moment when she saw Martha walk into the flat with a concerned look on her face. "I need you."

"Rose, what's wrong?" John asked again, his voice growing even more intense and Rose could practically imagine him running his hands through his hair. "Please, you can tell me."

Rose took a deep breath, sending Martha a pleading glance as she curled up into a ball on the couch. "I _can't_," Rose explained, trying to tell him everything through those two words. "Just please come."

"I don't know your address anymore," John explained as softly as he could. "And I'm not in London right now, Rose. Why haven't you answered any of my calls or messages after…I saw you in the diner?"

Letting out an involuntary squeak, Rose repositioned the phone before she spoke again. "_Please_, John."

"Sweetheart, I'm in Manchester right now," John sighed, resorting back to how they had talked when they were together. "I have an important interview tomorrow morning."

"When will you get back?" Rose asked. Rose calculated the time it would take. It was only five in the evening now, but she didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see him.

"Late tomorrow night," John explained, clearly rummaging through something as he spoke. "I'll stay on the phone as long as you want, okay? And when I get back I'll come first thing."

"I can't…" Rose whispered, finally failing in her attempt to stop crying. "I can't tell you over the phone," she stopped speaking for a moment. "John," she mumbled, almost dropping the phone.

Letting out a loud sigh as he thought, John began to talk into the phone again. "I'm going to call someone to get out of the interview, okay?" John explained without any regret in his voice. "I'll try to get there as soon as possible, Rose. I promise. Don't cry, it'll be okay."

"Thank you," Rose whispered, motioning for Martha to come over. "Here, I am going to let my roommate talk to you."

Handing the phone over to Martha, Rose hoped she would be able to figure out a way to explain as she promptly left the room. She knew she had to get to the doctor's right now.

…

It was well past midnight when Rose heard a knock on the door and waited for Martha to answer it. Even though Rose knew it was John who had just arrived, she really didn't want to be the one to go open the door. And right now she just wanted to lie there and die. She had been lying in her bed for what felt like hours crying since she got home, unwilling to move or even think. So she was surprised when the insistent knocking continued and Martha called out to her to go answer the door. Rose rolled her eyes as she sleepily rolled out of bed, not even bothering to pull on a robe before she flung open the door. She didn't even have time to see him before she was pulled into a familiar set of arms.

"John?" Rose screeched out. She just closed her eyes as he continued to squeeze her, not even noticing when Martha slipped out of the flat.

"Rose…" John whispered against her hair. "What happened?" he asked even though he was sure he wasn't going to get an answer. "It's okay now, I'm here. It'll be okay," he crooned. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I said all that stuff to you. I'm so sorry, Rose."

"Yeah?" Rose said. She didn't have the energy to think right now. All that she cared about was the fact that John was here in the flesh and he was talking to her. And she wasn't being too stubborn to push him away right now.

"We can have our baby, Rose," John gasped as he attempted to meet Rose's eyes.

"John," Rose whispered in a monotone voice, staring at the floor instead of him. "Who told you?" she asked even though she was sure it was Martha. That was all her roommate knew when she had spoken to John. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad news.

Rose was surprised when John practically jumped on her, his body shaking with what she wasn't sure were sobs or laughs. "Thank you…thank you…thank you," he repeated over and over again as he pulled her even tighter into his arms. "Oh, and Martha told me," John said as an afterthought. "Rose, we can buy a house outside of the city. It'll be perfect…raising a baby together. Please, don't push me out right now, we need each other. I'm so sorry about everything that happened."

"But we _can't_, John," Rose explained in a quiet voice as he released her from the hug and held her an arm's length away just looking at her. "Because…"

"Because why?" John asked, trying to keep his voice calm. All he wanted to do was talk about every single thing that had happened and try to figure out what to do from here.

"I'm not pregnant anymore," Rose whispered, pulling away from him as she began to walk back to the bathroom. She had the urge to throw up again. If only she could get rid of the thoughts in her mind.

"Oh, God," John moaned as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from moving farther away. "Rose…please don't tell me that…you…you miscarried?" he guessed.

Rose couldn't help but let out a squeak as the traitor tears began to run down her face. "I'm sorry," she murmured barely loud enough for him to hear. "I don't know what happened…everything was fine and…"

John automatically pulled Rose into his arms again and scooted her over so that they were sitting on the couch. "Tell me what happened, Rose."

"I went to the doctor's last week just to ensure I was _definitely_ pregnant and everything was going as planned and he said that everything was perfectly fine…" Rose explained through her tears, burying her face against the crook of his neck and shaking for a few seconds before she continued. "And then a few hours ago right before I called you I realized something was wrong."

"You weren't alone when you realized, were you?" John asked in a broken voice as he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Yeah…" she whispered. "I was so scared, John…I knew what was happening and it was terrible. And it hurt, John. And I couldn't do _anything _about it, I was so helpless."

John was shocked into silence for several moments, the guilt eating him up. He should've been there… "Shhh, love," he crooned to Rose as she clung tighter to him. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now, it's okay. I'm so sorry, Rose. It shouldn't have happened like this…please…I'm not going to leave you."

"I didn't want this to happen," Rose murmured once her tears had slowed. "Once I went to the doctor's I realized that I already loved this baby so much…and now this. I just kept picturing a little boy with your hair."

"Were you ever going to tell me, Rose?" John asked as gently as he could. "Why weren't you talking to me?" he asked again, his voice breaking for a moment. "And now…and now we lost our baby."

"I didn't want to tell you," she whispered as she buried her face against his familiar neck. "I couldn't…I just couldn't…I was too scared to even walk on your street because I thought I would see you and you _hated _me so much."

"Rose Tyler, look at me," John said as he pulled her chin up so that she met his eyes. "I love you too much to ever hate you."

Rose was quiet for a long moment, trying to process what he had just said. Had he actually said that he _loved _her? After everything that had happened he chose now to say it? "You said you hated me… You said you never wanted to see me again."

"I was surprised and upset," John murmured. "I didn't let you explain…" he sighed, his face falling. "I was stupid and I hate myself for hurting you like that. I didn't mean it."

Pressing up closer to him, Rose felt herself relax more than she had in months. "I don't have the energy to be mad anymore, John," she whispered, the words more true than she realized. "I missed you so much and I need _you_ right now."

"I love you," John said again, putting his arms around her. However, he paused halfway through and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rose murmured, instinctively curling in on herself.

A smirk halfway on his face before it fell, John leaned down and picked her up bridal style. "Come on, you need to sleep, Rose," John explained as he carried her down the unfamiliar hallway hoping he could find her bedroom. "You've had enough stress on your body tonight."

Now back on her familiar mattress, Rose let out a breath of relief when John shrugged off his jacket and coat and crawled into the bed next to her, acting as if he was unsure whether he should hold her or not. "This is okay, right?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, why do you think I called you?" Rose asked, attempting to joke, but failing at it when her face fell.

Apparently John didn't mind because he automatically pulled her to his chest, kissing her forehead. "Who all knows, Rose?"

"Umm…" Rose mumbled, worrying her bottom lip. "Obviously Martha…she knows about _everything_," Rose paused, meeting John's concerned gaze. "And Suzy and Stan knew…I think Martha tipped them off. They almost called you, said you had a right to know."

"I did, Rose," John interrupted. "No matter what happened between us in the past I would never abandon you like that had I known."

"I'm sorry, I was scared," Rose whispered, extremely thankful when John's hold on her tightened. "And Donna knew…she was surprised you had it in you, actually."

There was silence for a few minutes and when Rose glanced back up at John she was shocked into silence when she saw that he was crying. Instead of speaking, she just scooted closer to him, knowing what a shock this was for him. In a matter of hours, he had found out that she was pregnant and that she had miscarried. "Rose…" John mumbled. "I'm never going to let anything hurt you ever again."

"Promise?" Rose asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes," John answered with confidence. He paused then, and she could tell he was struggling with what to say next. "Does it still…hurt?" he questioned, clearly not comfortable right now. "How far along were you?"

"Around three months," Rose said, surprised when John let out a curse word at her words. "And a bit…but not as much as before."

"Wait," John exclaimed, sitting up in the bed. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital right now?" he asked, his voice rising as he spoke.

Rose closed her eyes and reached her hands out for him again, letting out a breath of relief when he sat back down. "I already went. They said it was okay for me to go home."

Lying back down and putting his arms around her, John's breathing eventually slowed down. "Just sleep now, Rose. I'll be here when you wake up. It'll all be okay…you just need to rest."

"I'm glad you are here," Rose whispered as she nestled in to get comfortable before closing her eyes and pretending everything was different as she drifted off to sleep.

…

When Rose woke up the next morning she automatically smiled as she smelled John's familiar scent. Just as she let out a sigh of relief she remembered all that happened the night before and her face fell, wondering where John was right now. He hadn't left, had he? Sitting up in the bed and seeing that he wasn't in the room, Rose was relieved to see his coat on a chair. He wouldn't just leave that, obviously he was going to come back.

As the thought passed through her mind, John ambled into the room with a plate of pancakes and talking to someone on the phone. Hanging up the phone moments later with an abrupt departure, John hesitantly stood in front of her bed. "Do you want to eat?"

"No," Rose answered with a groan. "The thought of eating anything makes me feel nauseous," she explained. "You can eat them…I just want tea or something. Plus I have to work today."

"I already talked to Suzy this morning," John said as he put the plate down on a table. "She said you don't have to come into work until you are absolutely sure you are up to it," he explained, ducking out of the room and returning with tea he already made a moment later. "Plus, you are going to see the doctor again today."

Letting out a sigh, Rose wasn't sure if she was annoyed or relieved that John was taking care of things for her. "I already went to the doctor, John," Rose mumbled as she got up out of the bed to go to the bathroom.

"But I want to go with you," John said, his voice saying that he wasn't going to back down. "I think we should make sure you are okay…you know…no permanent damage or anything. Plus I want to talk to the doctor and figure out what happened."

"I don't like going," Rose complained. "I just wish I could skip over everything and just run away from my problems. I hate this so much, John. It sucks and there isn't anything we can do to make it better."

John silenced her with a kiss, leaning down with no warning. Rose's mind overloaded for a moment until she realized what was happening and she pulled away from him. "Rose?" John mumbled as he opened his eyes to see her downcast expression.

"We can't just jump into this again, John," Rose explained with a sigh. "I mean, I need you right now…but I just can't," Rose stopped. "We have to take things slow, okay? Just be friends right now until we can be sure we aren't going to hurt each other. Is that okay?"

John nodded, taking a few steps back as he tried to keep himself calm. Thankfully, he was let a way out when his phone rang and he saw who was calling. "Rose, it's Jack and he wants to talk to you," John explained as he hesitantly handed her his phone.

Slowly bringing the phone up to her face, Rose worried her bottom lip before she spoke. "Jack?"

"Rosie, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Jack said in a quiet voice. "Is John being okay to you right now? He seemed _really _cut up about it when I talked to him earlier."

"Yeah, he's being really sweet," Rose answered with a sigh as she glanced up at John as he pretended he wasn't listening in to see what they were talking about. "You know, it is shock more than anything."

"Rose, I always knew," Jack admitted, knowing if he didn't fess up soon John was sure to tell the blonde.

"Knew what?" Rose asked as her mind tried to figure out what he was talking about. There were so many options, but none of them really made sense why he would know anything at all.

Letting out an exasperated sigh before he spoke again, Jack continued. "About your night job," he explained. "Honestly, I didn't see anything wrong with it and I understand why you didn't want to tell John about it at first. Frankly though, he did deserve to know," Jack paused, wondering if he was being too blunt. "John was really messed up about everything when the two of you …you know. I kept on trying to tell him but he just wouldn't believe me."

"So you told him!" Rose exclaimed. Her feelings for Jack expanded a tenfold in that moment, she knew she could trust him.

"Well, took _a lot_ of liquor and a few right hooks to get through to him," Jack explained, letting out a laugh at the memory of how shocked John had been when he hit him. "Told you I would have your back if he ever hurt you, Rose."

"Thank you," Rose whispered, glancing up to see John attempting to look busy.

"Listen," Jack said, his voice growing softer. "No matter what happened in the past, you and John need each other right now. I know he can be a massive dick, but I swear he is madly in love with you. So…just don't push him away right now. He blames himself for what happened…well, both things. But mostly for the baby. He kept on saying it was his fault."

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, letting the information sink in before she answered. "We'll work it out, Jack," she whispered, knowing how true those words were. Things might not always go as planned, but she was confident that things with John would work themselves out if given enough time. It was what she needed to believe in and she just hoped he felt the same way.

**I'm sorry...**

**Any comments? I am such a meanie, but hopefully you can forgive me! Please let me know your thoughts!**

**Thanks so much for reading so much and I hope you enjoyed it enough to spent a moment writing a review!**

**Thanks again and I love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	10. Working it Out

**Only one chapter left! Isn't that exciting?! I have actually enjoyed writing this story a lot more than I expected...**

**Anyway, a big thanks to people who review (Please...I love reviews) and each and every single one of you who reads this story!**

**As usual, enjoy...and REVIEW!**

Working it Out

When they went to the doctor's later on that day, the news wasn't really what Rose was hoping for. At the beginning Rose was honestly surprised by how nervous John seemed. He just sat there the entire time in the waiting room telling her random facts he had learned at University. When the receptionist asked him if he was the singer John Smith, Rose had to be the one to figure out a polite answer. For once, John didn't seem to be upset about the fact that someone recognized him.

If they weren't in this situation, Rose would have found it comical how John was pacing around the room throwing questions at the doctor. Obviously the answers weren't really what John was wanting because by the end of the appointment he was deathly silent and wouldn't meet Rose's eyes. Rose was on edge by the time they got back to John's apartment when she couldn't even get a peep out of him. Instead, he locked himself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out until Rose started crying.

Even though they weren't _technically_ together, they both knew they were going to be in the future. It was unanimously decided that Rose was going to finally move in with him when Martha got agitated when John was at the flat every time she was home for three weeks. She was fine with him as a person, but the truth was that she just couldn't study with him playing his guitar or singing all hours of the night. When she asked Rose how she had ever dealt with it, she sheepishly explained that he had never done that before now. Later that day when Rose talked to John about it he said that they should just move in together again. That after all that happened he didn't want to be apart from her any more. Rose couldn't help but agree.

…

The moment the press caught wind of Rose's prior profession it caught fire, plastering practically every magazine with the story of how she worked as a stripper. Rose had been upset at first, mostly from embarrassment, but that was nothing compared to how John had reacted. When he had first figured out he had insisted they leave the city full of bastards and had tried to convince her to go on a trip to America for a while, but she was stubborn and refused. After that he had spent countless hours trying to figure out who had leaked the information. Rose had heard him cursing to whoever was on the other line more times than she wanted to remember.

Which was where she found herself right now with John still fuming after yet another failed attempt. She sat next to him on the couch, trying to get him to see sense. "I _hate _it, Rose."

"I know you do," Rose responded as she tried to offer him tea, but failed again. "It's okay, John. Really, it is."

"No, it isn't," John hissed. "I don't like those hypocrites saying those terrible things about you, Rose. I know it hurts you, you try to hide it, but I can tell the way your face falls. And it's all my fault."

"It is much more my own fault than yours, John," Rose tried to explain to no avail. "I chose what I was going to do with my life and you didn't have any part in it. I accepted what I was doing a long time ago. Honestly, this is probably harder on you than it is on me. People finding out about someone you were…with," she said, her gaze on him. "Bad press and all."

"You think I care?" John asked, his voice rising as he got up and shifted back and forth on his feet. "That is honestly the least of my worries right now, Rose. I really don't give a rat's ass what anyone thinks about _me._ It's you I'm worried about."

After a long pause, Rose finally looked up into his eyes again. "We have that movie premiere tonight that you said we were going to, John. I really don't care, so why don't we go and show them that we don't care what secrets they dig up about us, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," John said, a small smile filling his face as he looked back up at Rose. That was the reason he loved her.

It didn't seem like long at all until they were driving up to the movie premiere. Rose, though she acted brave, was getting a bit nervous about this whole situation. Throughout her whole time knowing John, the one thing she hated more than anything else was the press. They usually didn't bother her all that much, just assuming that there was nothing all that interesting about her life to put in the papers. Still, she was more than nervous when she got out of the car gripping onto her…whatever John was to her…hand.

"Is it true about the baby?" a reporter asked as they tried to make their way past them. Although she hadn't directly said it, Rose was quite excited to see her favorite actor tonight in the flesh.

"What?!" John said, stopping his movements and spinning around to face the man, his face the picture of shock. "What?"

"Are congratulations in order?" the reporter continued with a cocky smile on his face, sure that he was going to get a juicy story out of this meeting. "About Rose's pregnancy…" he added on when John hadn't responded again.

By now Rose had frozen, so thankful that John's arm was around her so that she wouldn't have to hold herself up alone. It was her worst nightmare, standing in front of a huge crowd of people with cameras while her secret was being exposed. Except this was worse than she could have ever imagined because it wasn't what she expected them to say. She never thought anyone would find out about what had happened a month ago.

"Miss Tyler," the reporter said, shoving a microphone right up to her face as if she was going to answer. "Do you have anything to add?"

As Rose stood behind him, worrying her bottom lip as she struggled not to start crying. That would only fuel the press's fires even more and she couldn't bear that thought right now. "Umm," Rose muttered, realizing later on she shouldn't have said anything at all.

"So the other story is true?" a blonde reporter asked as she ambled over towards them, a fake smile plastered on her face. "About the miscarriage?"

By now Rose could feel just how tense John had gotten and knew that if she didn't lead him away from that woman, he was going to say something he'd regret. Somehow managing to pull him out of his trance, Rose led him further away from the woman who had somehow found out the painful truth.

When they got into the back of the car after a rather torturous few hours for both of them, Rose just buried her face against his chest, not wanting him to see her cry again. "How did they know about that, John?" she whispered.

"I don't know, but somebody is going to pay," John hissed as he leaned up and told the driver to take them back home. Then he glanced down at Rose, realizing once again just how upset she was. "Hey, don't cry, love."

Thankfully, Rose was able to hold back her tears until she collapsed on top of the white bed, already pressing her face up against a pillow. They hadn't really discussed the miscarriage since that first day and it was shaky ground for them. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" John asked as he hesitantly sat down on the bed next to her and soothingly put his hand on her back.

"If I hadn't gone they wouldn't have said anything," Rose whispered as she turned over to look up at John. "I don't want anyone to know, John," Rose continued as she worried her bottom lip. "It's so…personal. The thought of strangers knowing about our baby…"

"That's it," John announced, getting off of the bed and reaching for his phone. "I'm calling my lawyer about this. Make sure no one leaks this again."

"Can't that wait?" Rose asked, curling up smaller on the bed as she gazed up at him. "I just…I don't want you to be off dealing with this when I need you. Can't Jack take care of it or something?"

John paused, clenching his teeth as he contemplated Rose's words. "Just let me call Jack first, sweetheart," John said in a hurried tone. He paused as if an afterthought. "Do you want someone else to come over?"

"No, I just want you right now," Rose mumbled, relieved when he left the room for only a few minutes to have a quick conversation with Jack about what he needed to do.

Walking back into the room with a sheepish expression on his face before he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know I never want to hurt you, right?" John asked with a sigh.

"I know," Rose replied, scooting up the bed until she was leaning against the headboard. "And you aren't trying to… I just wish that you were like _here _more often. And I don't mean physically, but like talking about important stuff."

"I am trying, love," John said as he cautiously reached for her hand. "I mean, I am in a slow time for my job right now. It's just public appearances now and my record I recorded in the spring is coming out next week. Why don't we go somewhere? Just us?" he paused, reaching for his phone when it rang moments later, turning if off right after when he saw who it was. "We should go to Barcelona, Rose. We can stay at a nice resort and just relax. You know…work on _us._"

"I was thinking more like talk about stuff now," Rose muttered, worrying her bottom lip as she did so. "Like why you are up all hours of the night."

"I just…" John sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I want to make sure you are safe. I messed up before, I don't want to again. I need to make sure you are here."

Nodding, Rose moved over so that she could lean against his lean form. "John, you know I don't blame you for what happened..." she paused, gulping for a moment. "With the baby, don't you?"

John glanced down, not responding for several minutes. "You should, Rose," John muttered, glancing up to meet her eyes for a quick second before averting his gaze again. "The doctor said that you miscarried because of stress. And you were under stress because I was a fucking prick and hurt you and you didn't have a job or a place to live. Then I came around expecting you to forgive me and didn't try to get you back again after that. I just abandoned you. And now…now…" John whispered, clearly struggling not to cry as he spoke. "Now we may never be able to have a baby."

"That isn't what the doctor said, John," Rose explained, hesitantly snuggling up against John's chest. "He never said that we can have kids in the future."

"Weeeeell, that isn't exactly what he said," John interrupted, his arms automatically going around Rose. "He said that there will be complications," he paused, glancing down at Rose for a moment. "That we wouldn't be able to…conceive naturally. We would need fertility help, Rose. That is a big deal, we can't just pretend like…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"If we ever do decide to have kids we can deal with that then," Rose said, her voice saying no more conversations should dwell on this. "Tons of people need extra help getting pregnant, John."

Letting out a long sigh, John pulled away from Rose. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he thought about what to say next. "I don't want you to have to deal with this, love. It's just that you should be… I want you to always be happy."

"I want you to kiss me," Rose whispered, deciding that she knew how much John cared about her and they both needed this right now. "I trust you and I love you. And I am _happy_, just being with you."

With wide eyes, John slowly moved towards Rose. Hesitantly cupping a hand on her cheek, he leaned closer to Rose. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes questioning. "Are you _sure_?" he murmured, giving her an easy way out.

When she didn't object, he kissed her like he had been yearning to for months. Just the feel of her soft lips against his almost broke down John's walls and wish he could make love to her right then and there. Show her just how much he loved her. How sorry he was for ever hurting her.

However, when Rose pulled away with adorable pink cheeks he couldn't help but smile. "John, we will be okay."

"Yeah?" John whispered, his voice cracking as he looked at her. "After everything that happened?"

"Yes," Rose replied, putting her arms around his neck. Just before she was going to lean in and kiss him again, she paused for a moment. "Everything will work out fine in the end."

**Thanks so much for reading so much and I hope you enjoyed it enough to spent a moment writing a review!**

**Thanks again and I love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


End file.
